All Colours Around
by Lore-chan02
Summary: ****NO HAY MAS****Continuación de ff "All White Around" ... despues de tanto sufrir Mimi se merece ser feliz, pero le siguen los fantasmas del pasado. MIMATO
1. Chapter 1

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Me paseé en círculos alrededor de mi pequeña mesa de centro. Me detuve un par de minutos y me senté en el sillón sin aun poder creerlo. Me tomé la cabeza a dos manos murmurando una y otra vez _"Solo fue una vez"…_

-¡Solo una vez! – exclamé levantándome asustada.

Fui a mi dormitorio a buscar mi celular para llamar a Sora. De los nervios demore más de 5 minutos en poder encontrarlo y simplemente estaba ahí a un lado de su retrato.

Se me encogió el estómago y respiré profundamente para no llorar.

Me senté en la cama afligida y tomé con cuidado la fotografía de Taichi que tenía en mi mesita de noche. El retrato llevaba exactamente 5 años acompañándome. Mi Tai me miraba sonriendo mientras yo lo cogía de la mano alegre. El paisaje era este dormitorio. La fotografía la había sacado antes de irnos el fin de semana a la playa. Si, ese fin de semana. Dijo que nos sacaríamos la misma al regresar… porque al regresar todo sería distinto.

Y vaya que lo fue.

Acerqué a mi moreno y le planté un beso.

-Te Amo, Taichi – susurré culpable.

Me sentía horriblemente culpable, sentía que lo había traicionado. Sabía que no debía sentirme así, debía continuar con mi vida, pero era todo tan difícil porque lo recordaba cada día al despertar y cada noche al intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero ya habían pasado 5 años y no podía olvidarlo, no quería. Había logrado recordarlo sin llanto, sin dolor… pero no me permitía estar en una relación. Sentía que no correspondía.

Tomé mi celular apretándolo fuerte, dejé el retrato donde estaba. Caminé nuevamente a mi pequeño living y mi mirada se fue directa a ese pequeño test de embarazo color rosa acostado en mi mesa.

Estoy embarazada.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj empotrado en la cocina y era buena hora para llamar a Sora… creo. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

-¿Mimi? – la voz risueña de mi amiga sonó desde el otro lado. -¿Es muy temprano, ocurrió algo?

-Disculpa si te desperté pero…

Y escuché el llanto del hijo de Sora.

Okei eran las 8.30 am de un día sábado, pero estaba desesperada. Había despertado al hijo de 6 meses de mi amiga, sólo porque no era capaz de afrontar sola que yo también iba a ser madre.

Escuché a Joe indicarle a Sora que no se preocupara que el atendería a Hiroki.

-¿Mimi… es muy urgente…? – se alejó el teléfono de la oreja - _No, Jo' tiene hambre…espérame un segundo._

Y en cuanto sentí que mi amiga iba a volver a hablarme, lancé la bomba.

-Sora, Estoy embarazada.

La forma en que le estaba comunicando de mi nuevo estado se parecía demasiado al como se lo había contado la primera vez. Cuando estaba esperando mi hijo con Taichi.

De hecho los minutos de silencio tras la línea eran idénticos… si se demoraba 30 segundos más rompería record.

-¿Cómo? – Logró articular al fin – pero si me dijiste que...

-¡Si! – Exclamé enfadada conmigo misma – ¡solo fue una vez!

-¿Yamato sabe? O ¿soy la primera en enterarme?

Y ahí estaba el padre de mi hijo.

Me quedé callada ya que obviamente me había enterado anoche de mi embarazo y hoy en la madrugada me hice otro test para confirmar y o descartar (confirmar en mi caso) todo.

Mi relación con Yamato había sido siempre de un tira y afloja desde mi parte. El siempre prometiendo amor y yo alejándome meses de su lado porque estaba aterrada de volver a enamorarme.

Cuando Taichi murió, Yamato dejó muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo no lo pude corresponder por un tema obvio. Necesitaba sanar mi corazón y me alejé de todos, en especial de él. No fue tan difícil como pensé ya que retomó sus giras de conciertos y estuvo fuera del país un año entero. Aun así se las ingeniaba para enviarme postales que nunca leí y correos electrónicos que jamás abrí.

Después de meses de soledad, me refugié en mi familia, en Sora, Hikari y Joe. Estos 2 últimos estaban tan destrozados como yo. Con Hikari éramos dos zombies que se juntaban a estar en silencio, a llorar y a llevar flores a una tumba que nos lastimaba. Sólo los años y las terapias lograron mejorar nuestras almas rotas. Joe, por su parte, se cuestionó su profesión… no podía estar en el hospital, sentía que cada decisión que tomaba podía desencadenar en algo terrible. La culpa que llevó sobre sus hombros le pesa hasta el día hoy.

Yamato volvió después de un año comunicándonos que la siguiente gira por todo Japón era la última. Pronto cumpliría los 30 y no quería hacer eso por el resto de su vida. Quería ser compositor.

Sora siempre me dijo que estaba dejando su carrera para poder estar conmigo y conquistarme de verdad, pero yo no lo creía mucho. Se había vuelto mucho más frío de lo que ya era y nuestra relación se parecía bastante a la que habíamos tenido de niños y adolescentes. Casi no nos dirigíamos palabra, el ya no me llamaba ni mucho menos yo a él.

Pasaron 4 años y después de una junta en casa de Sora y Joe (en donde nos contaron que iban a ser padres) se acercó nuevamente.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Me había despedido de todos y caminaba en busca de un taxi cuando siento que Yamato se coloca a mi diestra mirando hacia la calle despistado. Luego levantó la mirada al cielo como si se le hubiera perdido algo._

 _Lo miré de reojo frunciendo la boca. ¿Qué estaba esperando si él había venido en auto?_

 _-¿Se te ha perdido algo? – pregunté un poco molesta._

 _Se peinó el cabello distraído, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó mirando la calle de izquierda a derecha y nuevamente al cielo. Ni siquiera me respondió._

 _Como no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarme con él allí afirmé mi bolso y emprendí el paso. El rubio no me siguió así que me sentí un poco extrañada._

 _Había caminado media cuadra cuando siento sus pasos tras los míos. Me volteé de inmediato para decirle que me dejara en paz pero antes de poder articular una palabra él tomó mi mano de la nada y la elevó al firmamento para que yo pudiese ver…_

 _-…Lluvia de estrellas… - susurré viéndolas caer una tras otra._

 _Yamato se colocó tras de mi tan cerca que mi espalda chocaba con su pecho tibio. Me sentí tranquila e intranquila al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos caer las estrellas que parecían de mil colores, creo que nunca había visto algo así._

 _-Es hermoso… - alcé la mirada y Yamato me estaba atravesando con su mirada. El corazón se me detuvo._

 _-Si 4 años no fueron suficientes para ti… dime cuantos años más necesitas, porque puedo esperar a la siguiente lluvia._

 _Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto todo tuvo sentido._

 _-Te sigo amando… - me murmuró con los ojos brillando._

 _Y no necesité nada más. Me empiné (y eso que andaba con tacos) tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Yamato me abrazó y, sin siquiera quererlo, Taichi se vino a mi cabeza. No había estado con nadie desde su partida, con nadie de ninguna forma. Pero a pesar de que mi Tai estaba conmigo, lo estaba en paz._

 _Mi corazón había sanado._

 _ **END FLASH BACK**_

-Eres la primera en saberlo – dije al fin.

-¿Sabes más o menos cuantas semanas tienes? – inquirió mi amiga.

-como 8 semanas…

-¡Eso son 2 meses de embarazo, Mimi!... debes ir al doctor

-Lo sé… -dije sintiéndome como una niña pequeña a la que estaban regañando por no hacer la tarea.

-Deberías haberlo hecho… no es primera vez que estas embaraza…

Sora se quedó callada y yo contuve la respiración para que el corazón no se me saliera por la boca. Sabía perfectamente que no era la primera que estaba embarazada, recuerdo muy bien el cómo perdí a mi primer hijo. Estaba aterrada en este nuevo estado y lo que no necesitaba era que los fantasmas del pasado llegaran a molestar. ¿Cree Sora que no he pensado en ir a un doctor?, ¿Cree que quiero ser descuidada? Sólo necesitaba contarle a mi mejor amiga que una vez más está creciendo vida en mi vientre.

-Mimi yo… lo lamento, fui una tonta – se disculpó Sora.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones. Te llamo durante la tarde.

No le di tiempo de responder y corté.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa donde yacía mi test de embarazo y parecía gritarme: ¡Estas embarazada!, ¡olvidaste usar protección sólo una vez y quedaste embarazada!

No sabía qué hacer, bueno en realidad sí sabía qué debía hacer… pero el hacerlo era lo complicado. Primero que todo debía llamar a Yamato, había estado incomunicada hace más de 1 semana y es que desde aquel día que lo besé bajo la lluvia de estrellas nuestra relación en vez de afianzarse al fin, se iba separando y reuniendo según mis estados de ánimo.

Nuestra relación no tenía nombre, tampoco íbamos de la mano por la calle. Pero el resto de nuestros amigos sabían que a fin de cuentas y de una manera muy extraña, estábamos juntos al fin y al cabo. Llevábamos casi un año así.

Él rara vez se quedaba en mi departamento y cuando lo hacía guardaba las fotografías de Taichi, para que no hubieran malentendidos. No había cepillo de dientes junto al mío en el baño, tampoco ropa suya en mi armario. No lo dejaba ir más allá, aun sabiendo que el sí quería… pero había sido respetuoso.

De hecho… hacer el amor con Yamato demoró más de 6 meses y fue la parte más difícil de volver a estar con otro hombre. El rubio fue la persona más comprensiva, tierna y paciente conmigo pero los recuerdos de mi moreno estaban en cada caricia… en cada beso. Tuve que aprender con el tiempo que ya no debía compararlos y la primera vez que me entregué 100% a Yamato… bueno… olvidamos usar protección.

Aun así, había semanas completas en que no quería saber nada de él, me refugiaba en la cocina de mi restaurante y apagaba el celular. Y sabía perfectamente porqué lo hacía: Taichi.

No podía estar con el mejor amigo de mi prometido, me era imposible de concebir. Sentía que era la peor traición. Pero… pero cuando veía a Yamato, cuando lo tenía a mi lado mi corazón volvía a galopar alegre, todo era felicidad.

¡No saben la confusión que me producía!

Estaba mareada con todo… oh wait!... realmente estaba mareada. Respiré profundamente y traté de moverme despacio hacia el sillón pero todo el departamento se movía. Tuve náuseas a medida que iba avanzando con mis manos palpando la muralla para cambiar mi rumbo y ahora ir al baño.

No me había sentido así con mi primer embarazo, de hecho creí que podía estarlo sólo porque mi período había desaparecido. Pero durante las 5 semanas de embarazo que tuve anteriormente no tuve ninguna molestia en absoluto.

En cambio ahora, había tenido mareos y nauseas matutinas desde la tercera semana, creí que podía ser el estrés ya que a mi restaurante le estaba yendo tan bien que tuve que hacerme cargo nuevamente de la cocina, además mi período continuaba normal, por eso demoré tanto en hacerme un test. No entendía como los embarazos podía ser tan distintos los unos de los otros.

Llegué al baño a duras penas, me arrodillé y no necesité invitación alguna, vomité violentamente mientras con una mano me tomaba el vientre y la otra abrazaba la taza del baño.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en la sala, pero no podía parar. Sentía que el cualquier momento daba a luz por la boca, la garganta me ardía.

El celular sonó un par de veces más y cuando creí que podría seguir en el baño tranquila comenzó a sonar el teléfono fijo de mi departamento.

Apoyé la cabeza cansada contra la pared y me acaricié el vientre sintiendo el corazón latirme a mil hora. " _No me estas ayudando mucho,eh?"_ susurré.

El pitido del teléfono sonó esperando recibir un mensaje:

 _-Mimi…_

Di un respingo, era Yamato

 _-He estado tratando de ubicarte al móvil, pero no contestas… ¿por qué sigues evadiéndome?, habíamos hablado este tema ya… -_ se quedó callado unos segundos – _si es necesario que lo hablemos de nuevo… yo… voy subiendo a tu departamento. Nos vemos_

¡¿Viene subiendo?!

Me levanté a duras penas y me lavé la cara. Aun sentía mareos, pero como pude fui a mi armario y me coloqué rápidamente el primer vestido que alcancé.

Iba a guardar el retrato de Taichi cuando el timbre sonó.

Sentí mariposas alegres en el estómago por partida doble, esas mariposas las había sentido antes. Era como si mi bebe supiera que su padre había llegado ¿Era eso posible?... no era primera vez que sentía aquello.

Puse mi mejor cara (para que no notase que había estado vomitando) y abrí la puerta.

En mi estómago hubo una fiesta en cuanto apareció Yamato, más rubio y guapo que nunca con unos pantalones negros acompañados de una camisa verde.

-¿Por qué no contestabas? – preguntó entrando.

-Estaba en el baño…estaba ocupada… - no había mentido.

-¿has estado ocupada en el baño durante toda esta semana? – lo miré apenada y me encontré con una pokerface de aquellas.

¿Era el momento de decirle que me había dado cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía hacia el eran tan fuertes, tan profundos, tan mágicos que necesité esa semana completa para digerir esta nueva información? Y ¿que en el momento en que creí que lo mejor era obviar todos esos sentimientos y decirle que todo acabara de una vez, acabé descubriendo que estoy embarazada?

¿Se lo decía así nada más?

-¿No dirás nada…? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Iba a decírselo, pero… demonios… volvieron los mareos y esta vez eran peores.

-Yamato yo… - me acerqué dando tumbos y cuando alcancé su brazos los apreté asustada.

El rubio me abrazó sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Por unos instantes no pude mantenerme más de pie se me doblaron las piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo junto con Matt. Todo me daba vueltas y de repente comenzaron a darme fuertes puntadas en el vientre.

Me asusté de inmediato.

-Yamato, llévame al hospital – le dije asustada a medida que me doblaba del dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre, estás enferma del estómago?

-Me duele mucho… - comencé a llorar y al fin el rubio entendió que debíamos salir lo antes posible.

Se levantó dejándome en el suelo para ir a buscar rápidamente mi cartera con mis documentos personales.

Con todo listo, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó con cuidado.

Íbamos saliendo cuando le recordé que trajera mis llaves así que me dejó en el umbral de la puerta para coger las llaves que estaban a un lado de…

-¿Qué significa esto? – me preguntó sorprendido mostrándome mi test de embarazo.

Aguanté el dolor, aguanté los nervios, las náuseas y le dije de la peor forma que se me pudo haber ocurrido (Bueno la situación no ayudaba tampoco).

Me afirmé en el marco de la puerta mientras lloraba del dolor.

-Estoy embarazada Yamato, acabo de enterarme.

Pude ver una sonrisa asomarse en el rostro del rubio, luego preocupación ya que miraba mi pierna aterrorizado.

Bajé la vista y vi un hilo de sangre que corría desde mi entrepierna. Se me cortó la respiración y nuevamente un dolor insoportable en mi vientre. No aguanté más y perdí la conciencia cayendo en unos brazos tibios.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Tenia ganas de darle una nueva oportunidad a Mimi... se las sufrio todas en la historia anterior.

Estoy trabajando en el 3er cap de anyone's advice

Saludos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Yamato me ayudó a subir a la camilla junto con una enfermera de largo cabello negro.

Me quedé tiritando y llorando amargamente en silencio, me sentía en estado de shock mientras observaba a la chica acercar un carrito con varios cajones de los cuales sacó algodones que fue mojando con un líquido transparente.

Estiré la mano inconscientemente para que Yamato pudiera tomarla y sentí como él también estaba temblando. Alcé la mirada y él me la devolvió preocupado.

Estábamos ambos en una pequeña habitación de sala de emergencia esperando a ser atendidos.

Desde que entré a ese hospital me inundó la angustia y los recuerdos… no tenía pensado volver, me había prometido que no volvería a pisar ese lugar nunca más en mi vida. Ese hospital solo me hace recordar mi antigua tristeza la que he demorado años en sobrellevar.

-Con permiso… - dijo la enfermera antes de comenzar a limpiar mi pierna ensangrentada. Di un pequeño respingo al sentir el algodón húmedo contra mi piel.

-Va a estar todo bien… - susurró Yamato para luego besar mi frente.

Apreté aún más su mano.

-Tengo miedo… -le confesé entre sollozos.

Trataba de entender por qué tenía que yo pasar por este tipo de situaciones. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan injusto?

Estaba aterrada, me había enterado hace horas que estaba nuevamente embarazada y ya todo se había puesto de cabeza. Era inevitable devolverme 5 años atrás y recordar que los momentos más felices que había pasado fueron previos a la desgracia.

¿Se estaba volviendo a repetir todo?

La mujer de larga cabellera estaba terminando de limpiar cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe y un agitado Joe ingresó raudo a medida que se colocaba su bata blanca.

Parecía que venía corriendo.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Joe, gracias por venir – dijo Yamato sin apartarse de mi lado.

-Vine en cuanto recibí tu llamado… - el Kido me miró afligido como preguntándose ¿Cuántas veces nos tendremos que seguir encontrando de esta forma? – Hola Mimi… cuéntame de tus síntomas, por favor.

Me demoré un par de segundos en contestar. Yo había despertado tras de mi desmayo solo cuando Yamato me tocaba insistentemente la mejilla al arribar al hospital y la enfermera de cabellos negros nos esperaba fuera del auto con una silla de ruedas. Quizás llamó a nuestro amigo durante ese lapsus.

Traté de tranquilizarme lo que más pude y le conté el cómo me había sentido en la mañana, los dolores y el sangrado. Joe arrugó la frente como si estuviera sopesando distintas opciones para mi estado.

Luego de escucharme, le pidió a Midori, como llamó a la enfermera, que tomaría una ecografía para saber el estado de mi embarazo.

Me puse nerviosa y sentí que Yamato también lo estaba a través del agarre de su mano y podía entenderlo, había sabido hace solo una hora atrás que sería papá y ya estaba en la urgencia de un hospital ante un posible… la verdad es que ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

Prefiero pensar que todo iba a salir bien, al menos alguna vez. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Y si pensaba positivamente, esto era una experiencia totalmente nueva, cuando estuve embarazada de Taichi no había alcanzado siquiera a hacerme una ecografía, ya que tenía hora para una, la semana siguiente de nuestro fin de semana en la playa.

Joe me pidió que me levantara el vestido para que dejara mi estómago al descubierto. En cuanto lo hice, Midori colocó de inmediato una pequeña sabana tapando mi ropa interior.

Me sequé las lágrimas y sentí un beso en mis cabellos. No voy a mentir pero, por un momento, creí que aquel beso había sido de Taichi y volteé esperando –muy ingenua- que me encontraría con sus ojos color chocolate sonriéndome sólo como él sabía sonreírme…pero solo me encontré con unas profundas pupilas azules que me hicieron volver a la realidad. Me sonrió de vuelta y yo creo que la tonta mueca que le respondí podía hacerse pasar por una sonrisa también.

No podía olvidarlo… no podía no pensar en mi Tai.

-Va a estar frío… pero es para que podamos ver a tu hijo mejor – dijo Joe echándome un helado gel en el vientre.

Tomó una paleta desde la máquina que tenía frente a él y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por mi estómago. Olvidé mis pensamientos por unos minutos. Yamato y yo nos volteamos a mirar la pantalla pero no logramos apreciar nada. Estaba todo negro… un momento… no todo era negro. Pude ver algo parecido a una bolsita con una semilla en su interior… era tan pequeña… esperen otro momento… había otra pequeña bolsita de igual tamaño a su lado con una semilla en su interior, ¡también!

-Joe… ¿por qué hay dos…? -Yamato también lo había notado.

El Kido se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo mientras seguía deslizando la paleta, tomando medidas y grabando.

Me quedé helada.

No había que ser médico para darse cuenta lo que el monitor mostraba.

El corazón me comenzó a latir como loco… ¿Hacia calor en la sala o era solo mi idea?

-Felicitaciones… - nos dijo finalmente mirándonos con una gran sonrisa – Van a ser padres de gemelos.

-¡¿Ah?! – exclamó Yamato y yo simplemente opté por el silencio. Era la respuesta definitiva a lo que ya imaginaba.

Dos…

Escuchaba en segundo plano las voces del padre de mis hijos y de mi amigo… en ese momento solo oía mi agitada respiración junto a mis latidos. Sentía como si la vida me estuviera devolviendo el que me había quitado años atrás y, a su vez, me regalara un segundo. Pero había algo que no calzaba…

-Joe, hoy sangré… y tuve fuertes dolores. ¿Están ambos bien? – pregunté nuevamente preocupada.

Mi amigo se acomodó los lentes antes de responder:

-Es poco probable, pero no imposible que la mujer aun estando embarazada siga sangrando por su período. No veo desprendimiento de placenta… ni nada extraño en el utero – se acomodó en su asiento y me miró – Eso era lo que más me preocupaba en realidad. Cuando Yamato me llamó y me dijo lo que había pasado lo primero que vino a mi mente fue un aborto espontáneo – ouch! Era exactamente la palabra que había querido evitar desde que llegué. La sentí como un punzada directo en el pecho – pero después de ver la ecografía te puedo decir que ambos están muy bien.

-¿Pero y los dolores? … - insistió Yamato.

-Chicos, como les dije la ecografía se ve normal… bueno no tan normal si pensamos que hay dos en vez de uno – eso me sacó un sonrisa y pude ver que a Yamato también -. El estrés es un enemigo del embarazo. Si Mimi ha estado pasando por situaciones estresantes esto puede afectar a los fetos y es muy probable que aquello le hayan producido las fuertes contracciones. De todas formas, te voy a tomar todos los exámenes al respecto y quiero que vuelvas la próxima semana para una nueva ecografía – Joe golpeó suavemente la oscura pantalla – y por ellos Mimi, te voy a dar reposo completo por 2 semanas.

-No hay problema… - respondió Matt de inmediato – los voy a cuidar.

-Pero el restaurante… los… - Dios! ¿Cómo iba a dejar todo botado ahora que, al menos económicamente, me estaba yendo de maravillas?

-¿Quieres un fuerte motivo para guardar reposo? - me preguntó Joe interrumpiéndome al verme dubitativa.

Mi amigo de lentes movió una perilla desde la máquina y nuevamente deslizó la paleta en mi vientre. Demoro un par de segundos en encontrar una posición correcta y se quedó allí.

-Estos son tus motivos… - dijo y tras apretar un simple botón se escuchó por todo el cuarto el bombeo de 2 corazones.

Dejé de respirar para que ningún otro sonido interrumpiera lo que estaba oyendo en ese momento. Era lo más hermoso que había oído en mi vida.

Era un momento mágico, no noté cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese hospital y que lloraba de felicidad. Esto había perdido años atrás, había perdido esta posibilidad…esta alegría. No me iba a permitir perderla por mis tontos miedos, no iba a perder esto por los fantasmas del pasado.

Yamato me abrazó y al besar mi frente sentí que una de sus lágrimas había quedado prendada cerca de mi frente. ¡Que tonta había sido…! me estaba negando a volver a amar, me estaba negando a un hombre maravilloso que espero 4 años de su vida para estar conmigo y yo lo seguía rechazando aun estando enamorada de él.

Voy a amar a Taichi hasta el día que muera. Eso nada lo va a cambiar. Pero en mi corazón hay espacio para amar hasta ese mismo día a Yamato y a mis dos hijos.

-Prometo estar en reposo todo el tiempo que sea necesario – dije al fin.

-muy bien – sonrió Joe pasándome papel absorbente para que me sacara excesos del gel de mi estómago – ahora vamos por esos exámenes para que puedas irte a casa a descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que me sacaran alrededor de 6 tubos de sangre, Joe me dijo que podría irme a casa para comenzar de inmediato con mi reposo. Recalcó una y otra vez que no me estresara y que me quedara tranquila.

-Me pueden llamar a la hora que sea – nos dijo mirándome tanto a mi como a Yamato – es en serio, llámenme por lo que sea a la hora que sea. Por tonto que les parezca – no pude evitar pensar que Joe se sentía en deuda conmigo.

" _Perdóname… fue mi culpa… debí esperar más. Perdóname Mimi. Es mi culpa que Taichi se haya ido"_

Me costó años entender que nadie tuvo la culpa. Me dolía en el corazón saber que mi amigo muy en el fondo, al igual que yo, le costaba aceptar que mi Tai ya no estaba más entre nosotros.

Porque siempre iba a ser MI Tai.

-Gracias por todo Joe – escuché decir a Yamato y le dio un abrazo – gracias por venir tan rápido.

-No, para nada.

Estábamos parados en la puerta que separaba la sala de espera y los box de la sala de emergencia. Yamato me había obligado a volver a sentarme en la silla de ruedas para que no estuviera de pie. No le discutí… no después de escuchar aquellos latidos. Había estado en todo momento acariciándome el vientre con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos.

Eran dos… ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Tai al saberlo? Seguro habría hecho millones de bromas con respecto a su masculinidad haciéndome reír por horas.

Miré de reojo a Yamato que seguía conversando con mi amigo de lentes con respecto a unas vitaminas que me había recetado momentos atrás.

Ishida y Yagami… polos opuestos.

Dos relaciones totalmente diferentes.

Mis 3 años con Taichi habían sido intensos. En un principio discutíamos por todo, el nada se lo tomaba en serio… todo era motivo para realizar alguna broma, pero con el tiempo adoraba que me hiciera reír en lo más mínimo. Y sabía que si estaba serio, era porque algo grave sucedía… ¡Oh Taichi, como te extraño! Extraño que no me dejaras dormir porque justo cuando estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos te acordabas de alguna tontería del día y reíamos como niños.

En cambio… mi casi año con Yamato había sido muy diferente, si reíamos, pero él era mucho más serio. Culpa mía también debía de ser ya que no había logrado abrirme lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar y que fuese tal cual era. Atesoraba momentos hermosos, el día que lo besé bajo la lluvia de estrellas llevaba el primer lugar por lejos. Y ahora que íbamos a formar una familia… sabía que se iban a venir muchos más momentos.

-¿Vamos?

La voz de Yamato me sacó de mis nuevos pensamientos en donde una vez más había diferencias entre ambos.

Sabía que él no se lo merecía, ¡pero mi loca cabeza no lo podía evitar!

Mi cabeza pensaba… mi corazón sentía.

Podía pensar una y mil veces…. Pero sabía que me había enamorado de Yamato.

.

.

.

El regreso a mi departamento, estuvo marcado por el silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio bastante agradable.

Miraba las calles pasar a través de la ventana que iba totalmente abierta, de esa forma me llegaba más aire y las náuseas eran más fáciles de controlar. Iba en las nubes… después de años de confusión todo se había revelado de golpe. Tenía 2 corazones latiendo en mi vientre… y tenía a mi lado a un hombre que no había querido darle el valor que se merecía.

-El día que me besaste… hace 9 años atrás… - recordé de pronto ya que hasta el momento en mi mente solo contaba 4 años, pero en realidad Yamato había revelado sus sentimientos muchos años atrás.

-¿El día en que Taichi me golpeó? – me miró de reojo riendo.

Yo también reí. Tanto Yamato como mi Tai habían quedado con un ojo morado ese día.

-¿Por qué recuerdas ese momento ahora? – cuestionó el rubio.

-Pensaba en que si yo no hubiera estado con Taichi en ese momento, habríamos quedado juntos…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me miró intrigado mientras detenía el auto en una luz roja.

-Porque me gustabas… me gustaba que te preocuparas por mi… que me pasaras tu chaqueta cuando hacía frío… - sonreí recordando.

-Pero Taichi se adelantó. Tenía la corazonada que la servilleta que te había pasado por debajo de la mesa tenía su intención. Ese mismo día empezó todo entre ustedes… – suspiró - … por más que traté, las giras, los conciertos… nunca logré olvidarte. Pero no podía hacer nada, era mi mejor amigo y eras tú…

-Te acercaste a mí ese día en el cementerio… cuando cantaba – le comenté mientras recordaba esa tarde de lluvia.

-Fui un tonto – dijo molesto – no debí haberlo hecho. Por eso me fui de gira nuevamente. Necesitaba estar solo, pero te extrañaba demasiado y tuve que volver.

-Entonces si volviste por mi… - murmuré recordando que Sora ya me lo había comentado en una oportunidad.

-volví sí, pero no era justo para ti que yo continuara insistiéndote, así que dejé el tiempo pasar.

-4 años…

-no me arrepiento del tiempo que demoré – se defendió.

-no, no Yamato… no es eso – le dije al sentir que lo había ofendido. – a lo que quiero llegar es que si estamos hoy aquí… los 4, es gracias a ti.

Lo vi sonreír.

-Gracias por insistir… - no sabía qué más decir. Quería decirle que lo quería. Jamás se lo había dicho. Pero de mi boca no salían esas palabras –…disculpa por haber desaparecido durante esta semana.

El no dijo nada.

No dijimos nada durante todo lo que quedaba camino a mi departamento.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Los capítulos de esta historia son cortitos… se los advierto para que después de me digan que soy floja o algo asi jajajja. Los hago así, porque de esta forma los tenía pensado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como dije anteriormente, Mimi ya se merece ser feliz así que sigue embarazada, pero la sombra de mi Taichi anda siempre rondando. Es que ese moreno exquisito es inolvidable jajajjaj**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan RR´s**

 **Abrazoooos y nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Miré a Yamato dormir desde el umbral de la puerta. Siempre dormía con las cejas fruncidas, y –aquí viene la comparación- no pude evitar recordar que Taichi lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro. No puedo dejar de compararlos a veces pienso que es una obsesión el hacerlo. Trato insistentemente de encontrar las diferencias entre los dos sabiendo que siempre las va a haber.

Cada día me digo a mi misma que debo parar. Y en verdad he tratado durante estos meses de concentrar mi cabeza solo en Yamato, después de todo llevo en el vientre a sus hijos. Hijos de Yamato. No hijos de Taichi.

Y sí, en su oportunidad llevé un hijo de mi moreno… pero lo había perdido. El pasado donde debe estar. Por más que cueste.

Me acaricio mi abultada panza de casi ocho meses, vuelvo a mirar al padre de ellos y me recorre una envidia terrible al verlo dormir tan apacible mientras yo estoy de pie por tercera vez en la noche. Desde que comenzaron a moverse en mi interior mis noches se han vuelto un infierno, me acuesto del lado derecho apoyada en cojines y uno de ellos se mueve hasta el otro extremo haciéndome voltear a la izquierda y cuando creo que se han quedado quietos vuelve uno a irse a la derecha y debo girar otra vez. Dormir de espaldas es lo más incómodo que existe en mi condición ya que ambos suben y tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento me van a salir por la boca.

Son demasiado inquietos. Si fueran de Taichi lo comprendería. Pero Yamato era muy tranquilo, Takeru también, aunque Natsuko Takaishi me dijo que cuando eran pequeños ambos eran unos huracanes que arrasaban con todo.

No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para lidiar con dos niños, porque son dos niños. Dos hombres. Me hubiera gustado haber sabido que al menos uno de ellos sería niña. Habría estado encantada de peinar a una hija durante las noches, comprarle vestidos y que fuéramos cómplices.

Sora me dijo que los varones son mucho más apegados a la madre y que iba a estar eternamente agradecida de tener la suerte de tener dos pequeños príncipes a mi lado. Le creí. Después de todo ella también tiene un niño y debe saber de lo que habla.

Ojalá mis hijos sean tranquilos como Hiroki, el hijo de mi amiga y Joe. Cada vez que nos visitaban, Sora lo dejaba en la alfombra de la sala con varios juguetes y él jugaba alegremente sin molestar a nadie. Mi amiga pelirroja decía que había sacado la personalidad afable del Kido.

Y como si supieran que estaba hablando de ellos, ambos comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran peleándose entre ellos.

-Son las cuatro de mañana – les reclamé – duérmanse de una vez.

Antes de salir definitivamente del dormitorio le eché un último vistazo a Yamato que había girado en la cama quedando boca abajo tapándose la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

¡Cómo te envidio Yamato Ishida!

Caminé por su departamento, porque era suyo, hasta la cocina ya que me habían bajado unas ganas terribles de comer helado de fresa. Abrí la nevera, saqué el pote de helado y me fui a sentar al sofá.

A medida que engullía una y otra vez mi antojo nocturno miré el departamento que estaba siendo mi hogar hace ya 3 meses. La decisión de dejar el mío había sido dolorosa, porque era mi lugar de confort, la zona en donde convergían todos mis momentos y todos mis recuerdos con Taichi. Cada rincón tenía estampada su marca y dejarlo me rompió el corazón. Pero era el último paso para quitarme la atadura que me amarraba a Tai y seguir al rubio.

Cuando Yamato me propuso que viviéramos juntos, quise decirle que no. Después de todo, él ya se iba a quedar seguido a mi hogar (tuve que guardar las fotografías de Tai al fondo del closet). Le había hecho espacio en mi armario para su ropa y al fin su cepillo de dientes estaba en el mismo vaso junto al mío. Esas dos cosas, que para algunos puede ser lo más normal y tonto del mundo, fue el paso más importante en mi relación con Yamato, porque significaba que lo estaba dejando entrar definitivamente en mi vida.

Pero después de una larga conversación y siendo realistas, mi departamento tenía sólo una habitación. No así la de Yamato que contaba con 3. Era mucho más amplio y estaba frente a un gran parque con áreas verdes y juegos infantiles. Así que cuando ya finalizaba el cuarto mes de embarazo embalé mis cosas y decidí poner el piso en arriendo.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Mimi, no llores… - susurró Sora a medida que yo abrazaba la fotografía de Taichi contra mi pecho._

 _Estábamos las dos solas en mi departamento ya vacío. Me había acompañado a buscar la última caja que guardaba en el armario. Una caja que contenía los recuerdos físicos de mi Tai. Se lo había pedido a mi amiga, no era capaz de pedirle algo así a Yamato… habría sido cruel._

 _Mi amiga se sentó en el suelo a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mi hombro mientras me acercaba a ella._

 _-No quiero olvidarlo – sollocé sabiendo de antemano que eso jamás sería posible. Las lágrimas me caían unas tras otras. Sabía que las hormonas del embarazo me tenían sensible, pero este sentimiento de profunda tristeza no era atribuible al mismo. En verdad sentía que mi corazón remendado se estaba volviendo a romper – Amo a Yamato, pero no puedo evitar extrañar a mi Tai._

 _-Tranquila Mimi. No le hace bien a los niños que estés así – susurró mi amiga con tristeza._

 _-Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo conmigo, Sora. Quisiera tenerlo a mi lado, quisiera que todo hubiese sido diferente. Pasan los años y … el dolor no cesa, vivo con él a diario, pero no cesa… la vida es cruel – mi voz se quebró y no pude seguir hablando._

 _-No te hagas esto, Mimi. La vida te dio otra oportunidad, te dio a Yamato, te dio dos hijos… está bien extrañar a Tai. Todos lo extrañamos. Pero no permitas que ese dolor no te deje ver las cosas maravillosas que te está dando el destino. Taichi se fue siendo completamente feliz y amado por ti, por su familia, por nosotros sus amigos. No dejes que tu sufrimiento afecte a tus niños, ellos lo sienten._

 _-El irme de aquí es el adiós definitivo de mí hacia él… ya no va a quedar ningún lugar físico donde lo pueda ver._

 _-entonces no lo despidas con lágrimas, despídelo con una sonrisa._

… _No podía, apreté más la foto y antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente sentí de pronto un movimiento en mi vientre. Paré de sollozar y desde adentro patearon. Era la primera vez… Joe dijo que a partir del quinto mes iba a comenzar a sentirlos mover._

 _-Se están moviendo… - susurré a Sora y ella instintivamente llevó su mano libre a mi estómago._

 _-Se están moviendo – confirmó con una sonrisa. Se quedó callado por varios minutos antes de comenzar a hablar – … Extraña a Tai, Mimi. Pero no seas injusta ni con Yamato ni con tus hijos… así como Taichi no mereció haberse ido, ni Matt ni ellos merecen que tú te quiebres cada vez que lo recuerdas. Sé fuerte. Piensa en cómo te sentirías si la situación fuese al revés, no debe ser fácil para Yamato pelear diariamente con la memoria de Tai. Ponte en su lugar._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

.

Y desde ese día no volví a llorar.

A recordarlo sí, a compararlos también, pero no volví a llorar.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Yamato se acercaba a pies descalzos frotándose los ojos. Vestía un pantalón de pijama y debido al calor veraniego estaba de torso desnudo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá lanzando un bostezo.

-Tus hijos no me dejan dormir – murmuré de mala gana metiéndome otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

El rió.

Me levantó el camisón para dejar mi enorme vientre al aire (les juro que era gigante, estaba enorme!) y se acercó para besarlo.

-Dejen dormir a su madre – les dijo con voz autoritaria – o los castigaré. En cuanto nazcan, nacerán castigados.

Ahora yo reí.

Desde que lo dejé entrar pude conocer al verdadero Yamato Ishida. Era un hombre dedicado y completamente preocupado de las personas que los rodeaban, muy atento, muy romántico para mi sorpresa. Era un hombre maravilloso.

Sentí que se enderezaba en el sillón. Dejó una de sus manos en mi vientre y la otra la usó para tomar mi cuello para acercarme y darme un dulce beso.

-Fresas, mis favoritas – sonrió contra mis labios.

-Mentira – refuté sonriendo de igual forma – tu sabor favorito es el de chocolate con menta.

-Mi sabor favorito va a ser cualquiera que pueda saborear en tu boca – sentenció guiñándome un ojo.

Giré los ojos divertida y enlacé mi mano a la suya sobre mi vientre que se sacudía suavemente. Nuestras manos recorrieron de lado a lado mi circunferencia provocando que cada espacio por donde pasábamos nuestros hijos hicieran acto de presencia.

-En realidad están muy activos – comentó Yamato sorprendido – Ahora entiendo que no puedas dormir.

-Ni que lo digas… esta última semana ha sido terrible. Se mueven demasiado, es como si jugaran, o pelearan constantemente… ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme dos y no solo uno? – pregunté seria pero por dentro reí. Habia pensado esa pregunta hace tanto. Quizás si fuera solo uno dormiría más. Sora pasó un excelente embarazo y pienso que fue porque tuvo solo uno en el vientre.

-No voy a dar explicaciones por ser tan efectivo y rotundo en nuestro primer encuentro sin protección – dijo soltando una risa divertida y yo me quedé helada por unos segundos ante su respuesta. Había sonado tan… tan Taichi. Esa habría sido la respuesta que yo habría escuchado de los labios de Tai. Yamato se dio cuenta que mi expresión había cambiado y me quedó mirando extrañado - ¿Qué sucede?

Y su nombre salió sin que yo lo hubiera podido evitar.

-Taichi habría dicho eso…

Me arrepentí tarde de haber dejado escapar esas palabras.

Yamato me soltó la mano a medida que torcía la boca incómodo. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y como una cortina de abatimiento cubría su mirada.

La última vez que Taichi había sido mencionado en una conversación entre ambos fue en su auto cuando volvíamos de realizar la primera ecografía a los gemelos, cuando creí que sufría un aborto espontáneo. De ahí en adelante, jamás se volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Hablábamos de acontecimientos en donde el había estado presente, pero no decíamos su nombre, era nombrarlo de manera tácita solamente.

Yo misma ese día decidí que iba a jugármela por mi relación con Yamato y, aunque pensaba en mi moreno más de lo que debía, nunca se lo hice saber de ninguna forma a Yamato.

Los comparaba en muchas situaciones y reacciones. Pero esta era la primera vez que coincidían en algo.

-Yamato… - el vientre se me endureció de un momento a otro. Como si ellos supieran lo que venía y estuviesen en guardia desde adentro – perdóname, no debí haber dicho eso.

Él se levantó del sillón lanzando un bufido molesto y emprendió camino al dormitorio, pero a medio camino pareció cambiar de opinión. Giro sobre sus talones y se acercó a mi apuntándome con el dedo.

Su mirada azulina estaba quebrada y eso me provocó un dolor en el pecho terrible.

-Tú… tú jamás vas a olvidarlo – soltó al fin. Yo me puse de pie despacio, quedando a solo 2 metros de distancia - ¿Qué más hago, Mimi?, dime por favor ¿Qué más hago para salir de su sombra? Porque en verdad he hecho de todo para ganarme tu corazón, ¡¿Qué más hago aparte de amarte como un imbécil?! Te amo desde hace casi 10 años, te he demostrado de todas las formas posibles la devoción incondicional que tengo hacia ti – dio una pausa tomando aire, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando – Te amo, Mimi. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo!. Te amo tanto que obvié que me compararas constantemente con Taichi, obvié que aún guardes su fotografía en el fondo del armario del dormitorio de nuestros hijos. Evito pensar que quizás él está en tus pensamientos mucho más que yo diariamente. ¡Lamento no ser él, Mimi. Lamento no ser Taichi!

-No digas eso… - sollocé. Las hormonas y la pena de verlo en ese estado me terminaron quebrando. Me estaba rompiendo el corazón verlo así.

-¡¿Por qué no lo voy a decir si es la verdad?! – exclamó desordenándose el cabello exasperado – Estoy aquí… frente a ti… ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo ves?!

-¡Si lo veo! – interrumpí llorando – Pero no me pidas que olvide así como así al hombre con el que estuve 3 años, con el que me iba a casar, con el que iba a tener un hijo. No me pidas olvidar al hombre que amé y que ese maldito accidente me quitó. No lo puedo olvidar, Yamato – confesé y a pesar del dolor el peso sobre mis hombros se alivianó.

-Entonces esto que tenemos es una mentira, estamos jugando a ser una pareja feliz que no existe – su mentón estaba tiritando. Oh Dios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – todos estos años buscándote, esperándote… en vano.

-Yamato, te amo – era la primera vez que se lo decía. Aguanté la respiración antes de seguir al ver que tenía toda su atención – No sé si algún día pueda olvidar a Taichi en su totalidad, pero si te puedo decir que a tu lado no lo recuerdo de la misma forma que antes, porque eso es lo que Taichi es… sólo un recuerdo. Tú eres tangible, tú estás aquí conmigo, tú me das calor todos los días. No me arrepiento ni un segundo de haber iniciado esta relación contigo. Yamato… con tu amor pegaste una a una las piezas de mi corazón que estaba hecho trizas. Me sanaste.

Mierda, en verdad sí sentía todo eso, cada palabra que le había dicho era verdadera.

Podía compararlo con Taichi, pero al final del día quien dormía a mi lado, quien me besaba al llegar del trabajo, quien estaba conmigo era Yamato.

Estaba enamorada de él.

-Tú nunca estuviste a su sombra. Simplemente se me olvidó darte el lugar que te mereces. Me quedé tan pegada tratando de no olvidarlo a él que irónicamente olvidé ponerte en el sitio al que siempre perteneciste, el más importante de todos. Eres mi pareja, eres el padre de mis hijos… eres el hombre del que me enamoré, el hombre con el que decidí iniciar una familia. Ese es tu lugar y nada, ni nadie va a cambiarlo. Te amo y no te lo dije antes porque tengo un terror horrible de volver a perder algo tan maravilloso como esto una vez más. Me escondí en lo recuerdos porque sé la forma en que ese dolor repercute en mí, porque ese dolor ya lo conozco. No quiero imaginar cómo sería el dolor de no tenerte conmigo…

Y de un momento a otro lo tuve pegado a mí, me abrazaba. Me separaba a intervalos para besarme el rostro, los labios y volvía a rodearme con ternura.

-Te amo… no te vayas. No me dejes…

-Jamás – susurró a mi oído.

Me apoyé en su pecho sintiendo que mi vientre aún estaba muy duro, de hecho comenzaba a dolerme. Yamato comenzó a acariciarme la espalda cuando una fuerte contracción me hizo pegar un grito.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – mi rubio me alejó unos centímetros y yo me curvé hacia él sintiendo la segunda contracción. Mi corazón se aceleró… era posible que - ¿Mimi?

Grité la tercera punzada sosteniéndome con fuerza de los brazos de Yamato y cuando sentí que venía la cuarta algo se rompió dentro de mí, un líquido transparente me bajo por las piernas formando una poza de agua en mis pies.

Ambos palidecimos.

-¿Se rompió la…? – Yamato no pudo terminar la pregunta, estaba tiritando de los nervios.

-Van a nacer... – dije con hilo de voz aguantando las demás contracciones que eran constantes y dolorosas. Joe ya me había hablado de ellas, pero sentirlas era otra cosa. Mire a mi Yama' pero éste no parecía reaccionar – Yamato… - subi el tono de voz para que despavilara. Éste al fin me cruzó con sus ojos azules - ¡Van a nacer!.

* * *

 **El siguiente es el último capitulo.**

 **Vieron que después de que Mimi se confesara le comenzó a poner el apelativo de "mi".**

 **Os quiero, os adoro :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Saqué las fresas de la nevera para terminar de adornar el pastel de cumpleaños de mi Yama'. Había estado horneando desde la hora de almuerzo a intervalos ya que tener hijos no me permite concentrarme al 100% en sólo una actividad.

Estaba exhausta, pero la sola idea de imaginar el rostro de mi rubio por la doble sorpresa que le tenía me producía olvidarme de todo cansancio. Había invitado a Takeru que llegó acompañado de Hikari y su única hija (¡afortunados ellos de tener solo uno!), Joe y Sora, para mi suerte, estaban libres de planes y arribaron cada uno de la mano de uno de sus hijos… tenían un niño y una niña… (¡Malditos afortunados!) Koushirou se excusó por teléfono indicando que estaba en una convención de Robótica en Nara. Mis padres no podían asistir porque al ser día sábado el restaurante se llenaba y apenas daban abasto controlando todo. El padre y la madre de Yamato trabajando, pero prometieron pasar el domingo a ver a su hijo y nietos. Estaban cubriendo los juegos olímpicos y, en verdad, entendía que no pudiesen estar.

-Mamá… ¿Puedo colocar las fresas?

Miré hacia abajo, a mi derecha, y allí estaba ella. Mirándome con sus ojos acaramelados.

-¿Puedo yo también?

Y a mi izquierda, ella (mi otra ella) con su carita de ternura y sus ojos azul cielo me suplicaron atención.

-Mamá, encontré las velas.

-Mentira… las encontré yo.

Ahora vi vista se pegó al frente y suspiré embriagada de amor al ver a mis gemelos. Eran gemelos idénticos y si no fuera porque Natsuko Takaishi les hizo un corte de cabello distinto hasta yo los confundiría. Ambos eran rubios y además tenían la peculiaridad de tener heterocromía los dos. Sus ojos derechos eran azules y sus ojos izquierdos color miel. Cuando nacieron y Joe me comentó de su condición yo quedé totalmente sorprendida. Eran mitad Yamato, mitad yo… literalmente físicamente hablando.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaa! – se oyó al unísono desde el pasillo y llegaron a mi lado mis otros 2 hijos.

Sí, mis otros hijos. Leyeron bien. Y si contaron bien también… llegaron al número 6.

Los gemelos cumplieron hace tan solo unas semanas 8 años. Y sólo alcanzaron a ser "hijos únicos" menos de un año. Creímos con Yamato que no habría problema si jugábamos un poco mientras no acababa la cuarentena, después de todo teníamos entendido que eran casi nulas las probabilidades de quedar embarazada. Pero no fue así. Después de Hiroyuki y Hirohito, le siguió Hideki. Teníamos 3… un excelente numero pensamos, ya no más. Yo tenía 33 recién cumplidos y cuidar a tres niños era agotador, molestaban menos estando en el vientre.

Nació Hideki y con mi rubio nos miramos una semana antes de que terminara mi cuarentena… ¿Cómo íbamos a tener TAN mala suerte? Ya había pasado una vez… una segunda era imposible. Y pfff… nació Hayashi. Mi padre se hizo cargo del restaurante y mi madre se convirtió en mi ayudante de niños oficial. Si con 3 era difícil… con 4 era condenadamente aplastante.

Decidimos no tentar más a la suerte y esperamos a que yo comenzase nuevamente a tomar mis anticonceptivos orales. Todo iba viento en popa, fueron dos años en las que nos dedicamos mi madre, Yamato y yo a cuidar a nuestros hombrecillos. Pero la vida sabía que me faltaban mujeres y gracias al olvido de mis píldoras Harumi y Hatsumi, mis mellizas, fueron concebidas.

Llegamos a la conclusión que los espermatozoides de Yamato sentían un deseo incontrolable de entrar en mis ovocitos. Era cosa que él o yo falláramos en algo y éstos iban furiosos a fecundar.

Joe nos comentó que jamás había visto tamaña fertilidad y desde mi último alumbramiento hace ya 4 años no deja que toque a Sora ya que teme que le pegue mi "enfermedad" y de paso le ofreció la vasectomía a mi rubio. Debería aceptar… tenemos una vida sexual muy activa y cada vez que terminamos repasamos mentalmente si yo tomé mi píldora y si estaba dentro de mis días fértiles. Cuando olvidaba tomarla… el preservativo era obligatorio. Juntos y sin protección éramos una peligrosa y eficaz fábrica de hacer bebés.

En resumen, mis rubios gemelos tenían ocho. Hideki siete, Hayashi 6 y mis mellizas Harumi Hatsumi 4.

-¡Mamaaaaa! – volvieron a gritar Hideki y Hayashi al notar que no les había contestado.

-¿Por qué gritan? Tenemos invitados – les recordé alzando las cejas.

-¡Mamá, las fresas! – hablaron las mellizas.

-¡Mamá, las velas! – me recordaron los gemelos.

Mis invitados miraron la escena divertidos. ¡Malditos ellos que podían reírse desde afuera, estar adentro y vivir a diario esto era MUY diferente!

Condenados espermatozoides eficaces de Yamato.

Tomé aire y comencé.

Dejé a las mellizas decorando el pastel bajo la supervisión de Sora, al segundo las acompañó la hija de mi amiga que era muy tranquila, al igual que su hijo. ¡¿Qué hice para merecer este caos?! ¡¿Por qué los hijos de mis amigos son tan normales?!. Seguí con los gemelos, les pedí que dejaran las velas en el mesón junto a la torta y les encomendé hacer un cartel de bienvenida para mi Yama', trajeron un montón de lápices de colores (se imaginaran la cantidad de lápices de colores que puede haber en un hogar con 6 niños, no?) y junto a su prima quien era solo un año menor comenzaron a escribir "Feliz cumpleaños, papá". Hikari que era profesora de primaria (Ella que trabaja constantemente con niños debió haber sido bendecida con la fertilidad) se sentó a su lado y los dirigió.

Terminé caminando con mis últimos hijos hasta el dormitorio y fue allí cuando encontré el motivo de la discordia.

Hideki en un ataque artístico había dibujado sobre el edredón de su hermano y en venganza Hayashi había sacado toda su ropa del armario y la había cortado. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué decirles.

-Le dije a Hideki que no tenía talento para dibujar, mamá. Por eso hizo garabatos en el edredón – mi hijo de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel alegó indignado.

-¿Qué me voy a poner ahora?... ¡No tengo ropa! – exclamó mi otro hijo rubio de ojos azules. Y su alegato fue tan yo. De todos era el que más se parecía a mí. Que le hubiesen cortado su ropa era la venganza más terrible que pudiesen hacerle a un Tachikawa.

-Ambos están súper castigados – dije al fin con molestia– Cuando llegue su padre vamos a hablar seriamente.

Y ambos se callaron al instante.

Agradecía enormemente que Yamato cumpliera el rol de autoridad absoluta. Su voz era ley, cuando hablaba los 6 se quedaban en completo silencio. Yo era un completo desastre me habían criado con mano blanda. Estuve en un hogar donde fui la niña caprichosa y consentida, jamás me castigaron. Así que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Mimi, Yamato viene subiendo – me informó Takeru asomándose por la puerta de la habitación - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Mi cuñado notó el caos de colores y ropa en el suelo.

-Algo que pasa demasiado seguido… - suspiré derrotada.

Afuera la torta ya estaba lista, Harumi terminaba de colocar la última vela desde los brazos de Joe. Hatsumi tiraba del pantalón del doctor pidiendo ser alzada también, lo miraba con esos ojitos azules que a mí me derretían.

Mis gemelos con heterocromía miraban su cartel con uno de sus ojos cerrados en una posición idéntica y pude ver que mostraban el que era color caramelo. Volví a agradecer que Natsuko les cortara el cabello.

-¡Es mi papá, es mi papá! – gritó Harumi pidiendo ser bajaba de los brazos de Joe. Había escuchado el tintineo de las llaves. Tenía muy buena audición, tan buena que Yamato dejaba que escuchara los nuevos demos de las canciones que componía para que le dijera si había algo mal en el sonido y para su sorpresa siempre que había algo malo o una melodía no pegaba con otra ella se lo hacía saber de inmediato.

Yo tomé el pastel a medida que Hikari y Takeru se apresuraban en prender las 44 velas.

Las llaves en la puerta, el clic… la puerta abriéndose… Yamato entrando y de ahí todo fue caos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritamos y comenzamos a cantar de inmediato.

Me acerqué a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él me sonrió de una forma que el corazón me dio un vuelco. Los niños lo tenían rodeado, pero eran las mellizas las que se habían encargado de reclamar cada una su pierna. Nos rodeaban nuestros amigos y los hijos de ellos.

Me encantaba ver su rostro sorprendido, me había encargado de que cada año celebrara su cumpleaños como se lo merecía. Después de todo trabajaba todo el día y llegaba a hacerse cargo de los niños. Él pisaba el departamento y me obligaba a descansar y no hacer nada.

-¡3 deseos! – exclamó Takeru cuando terminamos de cantar - … por favor no pidas más hijos.

Todos reímos.

-No me importaría tener más hijos – dijo divertido levantando una ceja a lo que todos respondieron con un "NO" rotundo entre risas. Menos yo…

-Papá… - la nerviosa voz de Hideki llamó su atención – No más hermanos por favor.

-¡Por favor! – le siguió Hayashi.

-¡No más hermanos! – sentenciaron los gemelos.

-Yo sí quiero más hermanos… - susurraron las niñas en voz baja al mismo tiempo y al parecer solo yo las oí.

Mi rubio rió y tomando aire sopló las 44 velas de su pastel.

* * *

-¿Siempre es así, no? – me preguntó Sora observando como las mellizas colgaban del cuello de Yamato mientras hablaba con Takeru y Hikari. Mis castañas pasaban colgadas del cuello de su papá y cada cierto tiempo le daban besos en sus mejillas a lo que él les respondía besando su coronilla.

-Complejo de Electra – dijo Joe antes de beber de su vaso – el enamoramiento hacia la figura paterna... Va a acabar alrededor de los 7-8 años.

-Yamato va a terminar con tortícolis – rio mi amiga pelirroja - ¿no les ha dado complejo de Edipo a los chicos?

Yo sonreí de lado. Los 4 eran terriblemente celosos, igual a su padre.

-¿Quieres ver algo divertido? – pregunté en voz baja y Sora asintió curiosa. Me acerqué más a Joe disimuladamente – Abrázame fuerte – le pedí y el sin entender mucho me pasó el brazo por la espalda y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando mis cuatro hijos se dieron cuenta y…

-¡Papá! – gritaron los gemelos acercándose a Yamato. Lo sacudieron (sacudiendo de paso a sus hermanas) sacándolo de su conversación – ¡Haz algo! – y apuntaron a mi dirección.

Mi rubio me miró y levantó una de sus cejas entretenido. Sabiendo lo que trataba de probar.

En ese mismo instante llegaron Hideki y Hayashi. El primero empujó a Joe, con la fuerza con la que un niño de 7 años puede empujar, Joe me soltó rápidamente y el segundo tomó mi mano haciéndome caminar.

-Complejo de Edipo en su máxima expresión – le susurré volteando a mis amigos que soltaron una risa.

Mi pequeño castaño me llevó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Yamato y en un ademán me sentó a su lado.

-Tengo a los mejores guardianes de mamá del mundo – me dijo mi rubio antes de acercarse con la intención de darme un beso, pero a pocos centímetros cuatro manitos se cerraron alrededor de su rostro.

-No, papá – cantaron las mellizas al unísono – no besos.

"No besos" no podíamos besarnos si ellas estaban cerca. Se ponían celosísimas, teníamos que esperar a que ellas no estuvieran viendo.

-¡¿Por qué no?! – Yamato estaba falsamente indignado con sus hijas.

-Porque…. Porque… - Harumi se acercó al oído de Hatsumi y cuchichearon un par de segundos. Mi rubio que las tenía colgadas del cuello trataba de entender lo que conversaban… - ¡Porque no están casados! – soltó al fin. Y su melliza asintió conforme.

-O sea que si me caso con su mamá, ¿Puedo darle besos?

Nuevamente las mellizas comenzaron a secretearse.

Nos miramos enternecidos con Yamato.

-Te amo – le dije formando las palabras con mi boca pero sin decir nada.

-y yo a ti… gracias por todo – susurró.

Me perdí en sus ojos durante eternos minutos, con una sonrisa bobalicona cruzándome la cara.

-¡Sí! – Interrumpió Hatsumi de pronto – si te casas con mami puedes dar besos.

-Entonces… hay que casarse con mami – sonrió.

-¡Al fin! – Aplaudió Takeru - ¡Pensé que estaban esperando al séptimo hijo para al fin casarse!

Todos los presenten rieron. Yo no pude… torcí la boca tratando de sonreír y lo único que salió fue un sonido nervioso.

No era que no quisiéramos casarnos, lo habíamos hablado desde que nacieron los gemelos. Yamato me confesaría, antes del nacimiento de las mellizas, que cada vez que iba a proponerme matrimonio yo le anunciaba un nuevo embarazo y después con el pasar del tiempo y con la locura de la crianza ambos olvidábamos el tema hasta que de vez en vez nuestros propios hijos nos preguntaban porqué no estábamos casados y no sería buena madre si les respondiera que debido a ellos aún no concretábamos.

Al parecer nunca nos casaríamos… menos ahora que venía el séptimo.

* * *

- _Ambos están castigados_ – escuché decir a Yamato mientras yo en la sala ordenaba lo que había quedado de la celebración. Su voz daba escalofríos, cuando lo escuchaba ser autoritario hasta a mí me daba miedo – _no más televisión, no más videojuegos durante 2 semanas. ¿Está claro?_

 _-Sí, papá_ – afirmaron las arrepentidas voces de Hideki y Hayashi.

Dejé los últimos vasos en el lavavajillas y emprendí camino a hacer mi paseo nocturno.

La primera pieza que visitaba era la de las mellizas. Abrí la puerta y ambas estaban cuchicheando desde sus respectivas camas, en cuanto me vieron se taparon hasta el cuello enderezándose en el colchón. Mis castañas me mostraron sus inocentes ojitos azules y caramelos, conocía esa mirada… algo se traían entre manos. Me acerqué a ellas y les planté un beso en sus frentes mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos ondulados.

-Buenas noches, princesas – recé como lo hacía diariamente para luego apagarles la luz de la mesita de noche – y despierten en su cama.

Lo último se los dije con una sonrisa eran tan unidas que cada mañana las veía dormir abrazadas en alguna de las camas. Muchas veces desperté a media noche y al pasar por fuera de su cuarto las escuchaba conversar bajito, confabulando contra el mundo. Hablaban su propio idioma.

-Buenas noches, mamá – cantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches, princesas – dijo Yamato a mis espaldas entrando a la habitación.

-¡Buenas noches, papá! – los "buenas noches" de mis hijas a su padre eran los más felices de toda la casa.

Estaban enamoradas de él.

Salí antes para seguir mi camino a la habitación de los hombres. Era el cuarto más amplio de todo el piso, anteriormente había sido el dormitorio de mi rubio y mío pero con la avalancha de rubios y castaños tuvimos que acomodar todo. Colocamos dos literas una en cada esquina, separadas por un ventanal y un largo escritorio. En la litera de la derecha dormían los gemelos y en la izquierda mis huracanes. Hideki y Hayashi peleaban todo el tiempo sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos. No así Hiroyuki y Hirohito, ellos no necesitaban hablar para entenderse… he llegado a pensar que lo hacen por telepatía. La última vez que molestaron fue cuando estaban en mi vientre y no me dejaban dormir en las noches.

Me acerqué primero de mis bellos con heterocromia y les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Los amo – susurré a sus oídos – buenas noches.

Ellos sonrieron, eran reservados con sus sentimientos. Eran tan Yamato Ishida.

Y terminando con mis ovejas negras que me miraban arrepentidos, sus ojos suplicaban perdón y mi intervención para con su padre. Sabía que 2 semanas sin televisión y videojuegos había sido el castigo más doloroso de todos.

-Los adoro… voy a ver si puedo rebajar su castigo – murmuré y desde la litera de arriba Hideki me abrazo por el cuello besando mi mejilla y desde la litera de abajo Hayashi se abrazó de mis piernas – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mamá – corearon.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vi el cerro de ropa que mi hijo había cortado a su hermano. Me acerqué para meterla dentro del closet ya mañana la sacaría y la botaría. Abrí las puertas y mis ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en una pequeña hoja blanca que brillaba al fondo. Me puse en cuclillas y estiré la mano para alcanzarla y cuando lo hice noté que había algo más. Era algo redondo… una alianza…el corazón se me detuvo.

Sabía perfectamente qué era.

Tomé el pequeño papel que en realidad era una fotografía y junto con el anillo los guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Me despedí por última vez de mis hombres y salí con rapidez para cruzar el pasillo y llegar al otro extremo donde estaba mi dormitorio. Mi Yama' ya estaba echado sobre el edredón blanco con los ojos cerrados y antes de que me dijese algo me encerré en el baño.

Me senté en el suelo de espaldas contra la puerta y me moví solo para sacar de mi bolsillo lo que había encontrado en el armario de mis hijos…

 _Te amo, Mimi. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo!. Te amo tanto que obvié que me compararas constantemente con Taichi, obvié que aún guardes su fotografía en el fondo del armario del dormitorio de_ _nuestros hijos_ _. Evito pensar que quizás él está en tus pensamientos mucho más que yo diariamente. ¡Lamento no ser él, Mimi. Lamento no ser Taichi!_

El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Di vuelta la fotografía y Taichi Yagami me sonrió de vuelta. La respiración se me aceleró al verlo… tenia rastros de su rostro en mis recuerdos. Había quemado todas sus pertenencias cuando volví a casa con mis gemelos en brazos, excepto la imagen en donde estábamos los dos en mi antiguo departamento, tampoco me había desecho de nuestro anillo de compromiso.

 _-Es de oro… 24 kilates_

 _-no me fijaba en eso…_

Tomé el anillo y leí sólo para mí lo que tenía escrito dentro:

 **Nuestro amor será eterno**

 **T.Y.**

-Mi Tai... -susurré

* * *

 **Les mentí... en realidad no pensé que se fuese a alargar. Ahora si que el prox cap es el ultimo xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Guardé la fotografía y mi anillo de compromiso en uno de los cajones del baño en donde sabía que Yamato jamás iba a meterse a hurgar. Lo dejé al fondo y los tapé con una toalla de mano… cuando estuviese sola vería qué hacer con ello. Ahora tenía otros asuntos que tratar.

Salí del baño solo para toparme con mi pareja en la misma posición en que lo vi antes de entrar. Tenía tres cuartos de su cuerpo sobre la cama, sus piernas colgaban y tenía ambas manos reposando sobre su estómago. Se había quedado dormido y por su pesada respiración ya casi iba a entrar a la etapa R.E.M.

Me acomodé a su lado y comencé a acariciar su rubio cabello el cual se había tornado más áspero con el pasar de los años. Yo también estaba cansada, tener que lidiar con 6 niños pequeños diariamente no era tarea fácil, pero aun así no tenía sueño. Le eche una mirada al reloj de pulsera de Yamato y ni siquiera daban las doce de la noche, al parecer sería otra noche en vela. Le planté un suave beso en los labios y recibí como respuesta una sonrisa inconsciente de su parte. Mi rubio balbuceó un par de palabras que no logré entender, pero creo que trataba de darme las gracias por lo de hoy.

Salí de la habitación aun con mis pensamientos puestos en la fotografía y el anillo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto…el recuerdo de Taichi no podía ser tan abrumador que me dejase descolocada y triste cada vez que me golpeara de la forma en la que lo hizo ahora. Tenía una familia, tenía a Yamato, era mi obligación encontrar una solución o iba a repercutir tan fuerte como lo hizo años atrás en mi relación.

Pasé a la cocina a servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja… bueno, en realidad fueron 3 vasos… comencé a tener unos antojos horribles de naranjas desde hace un par de semanas atrás, fueron tan violentos que partí de inmediato a la farmacia a comprarme un test de embarazo, me sentía extraña hace días y después de tantos embarazos ya sabía cómo se comportaba y reaccionaba mi cuerpo cuando algún espermatozoide rebelde de Yamato se le ocurría fecundar.

Salió positivo y lo único que rogué al cielo fue que se tratara solo de uno.

Me devolví después de beber el cuarto vaso, pero me aseguré llevándome un quinto en la mano al dormitorio.

Pasaba por fuera del cuarto de las mellizas cuando sus vocecitas risueñas me hicieron detenerme. No era extraño, ellas siempre conversaban. Se metían en la cama de la una o de la otra y se contaban divertidos secretos para al día siguiente encontrarlas durmiendo abrazadas.

Taichi siempre quiso que nuestro hijo fuera niña… se la imaginaba como yo y yo me imaginaba como él.

No debería haber pensado en eso.

Me acerqué un poco más a la puerta entreabierta y la voz suave de mi pequeña Harumi fue la que habló.

 _-si… siete… como los colores del arcoíris…_

 _-¿estas segura? –_ y esa era la voz sorprendida Hatsumi.

- _sí, él me lo dijo. Él lo sabe todo…_

 _-¿por qué yo no puedo oírlo?_

 _-Quizás porque tus oídos no son como los míos… recuerda que papá me deja ayudarle con sus canciones porque dice que tengo buena audición._

 _-y eso, ¿qué significa?_

 _-Que soy buena escuchando, supongo._

 _-Por eso puedes oírlo Haru… ¿Qué más te dice?_

 _-Que nos está cuidando, en especial a mamá porque dice que por su culpa ha llorado mucho –_ Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. ¿Por qué estaba yo involucrada en esa conversación?… ¿Quién le hablaba a mi hija?

 _-Si ha hecho llorar a mamá no es bueno…_

 _-No Hatsu, no es así…_

Entré de improviso a la habitación y mis mellizas se taparon de inmediato con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Ambas estaban acostadas en la cama de Harumi.

-¿De qué hablaban? –no pude evitar que mi voz tiritara. Me sentía ahogada sin razón aparente. ¿Quién podría hablarle de mí a mi hija siendo que ellas no iban siquiera al jardín? y yo era muy cuidadosa con que conversaran con extraños - ¿Harumi, Hatsumi?

Cuchichearon debajo de las sabanas por unos segundos antes de que los ojitos azules de Harumi aparecieran dudosos.

-La televisión – soltó inocente en un susurro.

La miré y algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba mintiendo. Iba a replicar pero la voz de Yamato sonó a mi espalda.

-Niñas es muy tarde para estar despiertas… - les recordó antes de bostezar y ellas le sonrieron de vuelta para luego abrazarse y cerrar los ojos, indicándole con ello que iban a dormir– Mimi es tarde, ven – me tomó del brazo y me haló fuera de la habitación – Buenas noches, princesas – se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Caminé tras él ahora tomada de su mano, lo mejor era no decirle nada acerca de lo que había escuchado y averiguar por mi lado. Mi rubio podría no reaccionar muy bien si se enteraba que alguien le estaba hablando a las mellizas.

Entramos al dormitorio y dejé el vaso de jugo en mi mesita de noche mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama aun preocupada. Comenzaba a analizar teorías en mi cabeza cuando sentí los labios de Yamato en mi cuello y sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mi cintura.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, fue un excelente cumpleaños – murmuró en mi oído. Sus manos traviesas se escurrieron debajo de mi blusa y entendí de inmediato sus intenciones – sólo falta algo para que sea perfecto si…

Yo reí.

-¿Un sofá más amplio para que todos pudiésemos ver películas cómodos?

-puede ser… - y en un solo movimiento me dejó bajo su cuerpo. Me besó con desenfreno y yo opté por comenzar a desabotonar su camisa mientras su lengua recorría mi boca. Se detuvo un instante, sabía por qué lo hacía… teníamos una costumbre previa al acto – tomaste tu anticonceptivo, ¿cierto? ¿No has olvidado ninguno?

Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato. Hace un mes cuando me lo preguntó le respondí que sí, pero en realidad lo había olvidado, así que tomé la píldora del día después que puedo decir que al menos a mí, no me sirvió de nada. Las siguientes veces me aseguré de no perderme ni una, pero ya era en vano.

Yamato entendió de inmediato al ver que dudaba así que se iba a separar de mí para ir a buscar un preservativo que guardaba en uno de los cajones con llave del baño- los niños eran muy curiosos en especial, Hideki y Hayashi y no queríamos preguntas de ese tipo tan pronto-

-No va a ser necesario – le dije deteniéndolo.

-Entonces, ¿Sí la tomaste?

Yo me quedé callada por unos segundos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Takeru te dijo que cuando pidieras los 3 deseos no pidieras más hijos y tú le respondiste que no te importaba tener más? –ahí estaba, lo solté.

La cara de Yamato palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se separó de mí para sentarse en la cama. Lo vi peinar su cabello nervioso.

-Estas embarazada…

-¿Feliz cumpleaños? – en verdad no sabía que decirle, me esperaba una reacción muy parecida.

-No quiero que pienses que no estoy feliz, porque lo estoy… digo van a ser 7… - miró al techo a modo de súplica levantando las manos y luego se miró la entrepierna – por favor que sea solo uno – pidió en voz baja. Me miró- ¿Hablaste con Joe?

-Iba a hablar con él hoy, pero… ya sabes los niños, el cumpleaños… no encontré la oportunidad para decirle. Pero mañana lo llamaré para agendar una visita.

-Me preocupa…

Y sabía por qué.

El embarazo de las mellizas fue de alto riesgo, estuve más de 6 meses en reposo total. Joe nos dijo que por mi edad en ese momento era peligroso y ahora que tengo sobre 40 es peor. Ni me imagino el regaño que íbamos a recibir por parte de él más cuando le ofreció la vasectomía a Yamato en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Va a estar todo bien… ya somos expertos en el tema – sonreí para darle ánimo tanto a él como a mí.

-Cásate conmigo – dijo de pronto y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Yamato se levantó y fue hasta su chaqueta desde donde sacó una caja aterciopelada – sino hago esto ahora, no lo voy a hacer nunca, he estado tratando se pedírtelo durante ocho años… además es la única forma para que las mellizas me dejen besarte – sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa y se arrodilló ante mí - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

Harumi colocó su oído en mi abultado vientre mientras sus pequeñas manos lo acariciaban. De un momento a otro me miró abriendo sus ojos sorprendida… había escuchado como se movía. Hatsumi por su parte me hacía un retrato bastante abstracto y muy colorido.

-Mamá, Himeko se mueve mucho – comentó riendo aun con su oído pegado a mi vientre. Le comencé a acariciar sus rizos y el anillo de compromiso brilló entre su cabello.

Iba a responderle que ella con su hermana eran un huracán al igual que los gemelos cuando estuve esperándolos, pero Natsuko Takaishi apareció en la puerta del dormitorio.

Me traía la cena en una bandeja.

Tal cual como lo esperábamos el embarazo era de alto riesgo y he tenido que pasar meses acostada y/o haciendo mínimos esfuerzos. Tanto mi mamá como Natsuko se volvieron a convertir en mis ayudantes personales cuidadoras de nietos revoltosos. Mi madre llega a las siete de la mañana a preparar los desayunos, luego el almuerzo y cuida a los niños… y ya en la tarde hace relevo con la madre de Yamato a las cinco de la tarde. Ella les prepara la cena y los deja en la cama.

¿Yo? Yo tengo estrictamente prohibido mover un dedo. Más hoy que me sentido horrible, nauseas, vómitos, jaquecas y unos dolores terribles en la zona lumbar.

-Abuelita… ¿cierto que mi hermana tendrá los ojos color miel como los míos? – le preguntó Hatsumi mostrándole su dibujo.

-Eso tendremos que verlo cuando nazca, preciosa – contestó mientras esperaba que yo me sentara derecha para dejar la bandeja.

-Ella tendrá los ojos color chocolate – refutó Harumi que tomaba un lápiz del mismo color y pintó sobre el papel de su hermana - … como el abuelito Hiroaki.

Mi hija parecía muy segura de su respuesta.

Mis ovejas negras entraron en ese instante al dormitorio cada uno con una margarita en su mano y corrieron hasta subirse a la cama, las mellizas reclamaron por la poca delicadeza de sus hermanos y Natsuko tuvo que retirar la bandeja rápidamente para que no la fuesen a dar vuelta.

-Te amo, mamá – me dijeron al unísono y se turnaron para darme un beso en la mejilla. Esto pintaba extraño, ellos no eran tan efusivos, bueno si los comparaba con los gemelos eran extremadamente efusivos, pero siempre que lo hacían era porque o habían hecho alguna travesura o…fruncí el ceño. La segunda opción era que Yamato trajese dulces y a estas horas de la noche era como darles una inyección de hiperactividad que los dejaba revoltosos hasta pasada la medianoche.

Yamato apareció con el resto de las flores y los gemelos a su espalda riendo, venia contándoles algo muy divertido.

Yo los miré y una angustia me recorrió el cuerpo.

El día en que no iba lograr diferenciarlos llegó. Los gemelos entraban al dormitorio, su cabello les había crecido y estaban iguales, más encima llevaban la misma ropa negra, tan hijos de su padre que eran los dos. Tendría que pedirle a Natsuko que les cortara el cabello nuevamente y revisar que Hiroyuki fuese el que tuviese el corte más ordenado y Hirohito el más rebelde, él era el más parecido a su padre, en todo aspecto.

Yamato se acercó a su madre y la saludó con un beso en la frente. A mí me tocó lo mismo… estaban las mellizas y no estábamos casados aún, así que besos en la boca… no, señor.

.

No se cómo terminamos todos acostados en la cama, eso era una hazaña, mi rubio tenia abrazada a Hatsumi y ella como buena acosadora tenía sus pequeños brazos envolviendo su cuello, Harumi, como ya se había hecho costumbre, vivía abrazada de su hermana que aún no nacía. Los gemelos estaban entremedio de Yamato y yo observando muy atentos un documental de lobos salvajes. Y las ovejas negras a mi costado izquierdo comían macarrones franceses para mi disgusto personal.

-Joe pasará en una hora más por el departamento – me comentó Yamato en voz baja, pero aun así los gemelos le reclamaron que no escuchaban la televisión.

-No era necesario, ya me siento mejor.

-Prefiero de todas formas que te examine, además él también insistió. Ya sabes… la…

-Preclamsia, lo sé. Ha estado preocupado desde que los exámenes salieron alterados.

-yo también, Mimi. No quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo con los siete? – pregunté con tono burlesco. Pero su rostro se endureció.

-Tengo miedo a quedarme sin ti…

-¡Papaaá!... es la mejor parte – pidió Hiroyuki.

-¿Mamá se va a ir? – Hatsumi miró a Yamato con los ojitos llorosos.

-¿A dónde se va a ir? – Hayashi se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró a su hermana intranquilo.

-Al hospital… Himeko va a nacer – sonrió Harumi despreocupada.

-Queda mucho aun… no seas tonta Haru – le reclamó Hideki.

-No es forma de hablarle a tu hermana – espeté.

-¿Podemos escuchar el documental? – pidió Hirohito impaciente.

-Si comienzan a discutir entre ustedes, esto se acaba y cada uno a sus dormitorios castigados – sonó la voz autoritaria de Yamato. Y todo fue silencio y paz nuevamente.

Después de largos minutos comencé a cabecear, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero sentí un calor horrible en todo el cuerpo que me producía picazón. Como pude traté de hacerme un espacio entre el ejército de hijos desparramados en la cama… Yamato dormía con Hatsu en su pecho y la abrazaba con cariño y me levanté en busca de un vaso de jugo de naranja, tenía la boca seca y una jaqueca del terror.

No me había dado cuenta que Harumi no estaba con nosotros hasta que oí su voz desde la cocina. Estaba sentada en el piso mirando hacia la pequeña ventana que había en el lugar.

 _-¿Será la última vez que hablemos?_ – Su voz sonaba triste – _solo promete que no te la llevarás contigo… la necesitamos. Papá no puede solo…_

Me acerqué más sintiendo que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, la velocidad de los latidos se disparó y me costaba respirar. Mi instinto me decía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien, jamás me había sentido así antes… el dolor abdominal me hizo pegar un pequeño grito mientras me sujetaba el vientre con una mano y me curvaba hacia adelante por una contracción… no podía ser, ni siquiera cumplía los siete meses…

-¿Haru? – me apoyé en el mueble de la cocina, no podía mantenerme en pie y la visión la tenia borrosa. Parpadeé en varias oportunidades, pero no conseguía enfocar bien.

Mi hija me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡PAPAAAÁ! – la escuché gritar despavorida y a todo volumen y de allí todo se fue a negro.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda menos…**

 **:)**

 **Espero sus tomates o sus awwww :P**

 **Os quiero os adoro…**


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Se han preguntado cómo fue la historia desde el punto de vista de Yamato?... en este capítulo lo sabrán :)_

 _Abarca desde All White Around (fic previo a este que los invito a leer a quienes aún no lo han hecho) hasta All Colous Around._

 _Capitulo triple ¿Qué tal? … espero les guste._

 **ALL COLOURS AROUND**

Lore-chan

.

* * *

 _ **Primera parte**_

A mis 23 años tenía todo lo que una persona querría tener. Era famoso, tenía dinero, había conocido la gran mayoría de las ciudades más famosas del mundo gracias al éxito que tenía mi banda de música, podía viajar con mi hermano que se transformó en el telonero de mis conciertos, mis padres habían vuelto a estar juntos. Todo estaba bien… o al menos eso creía.

Llevaba ya 3 semanas en Japón, estábamos grabando nuestro tercer disco después del exitoso primero y segundo, no podía quejarme de nada… bueno había sólo algo que me producía inquietud, más bien no era un algo… era un alguien y tenía nombre y apellido: Mimi Tachikawa.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella fue tarde, porque no tuve tiempo de pasar por ninguna etapa, la etapa de la duda, la etapa de la negación, del nerviosismo… no, me las salté todas. Me golpeó como una ola. Ese día en el restaurante la vi y supe que estaba perdido. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto y usaba un vestido blanco que para mi gusto era demasiado corto… mis manos me pedían a gritos ir a tocar sus piernas, pero mi cordura fue más inteligente y me detuvo.

Celebrábamos la titulación de nuestro amigo Joe Kido, el nuevo médico de Odaiba.

Sora se sentó a su lado, Koushirou a su izquierda, mi hermano y Hikari le seguían y luego estaba Mimi... se apresuré para poder sentarme en la silla a continuación pero Taichi apareció de la nada y me ganó.

No sabía que desde aquella noche me volvería a ganar no solo en eso.

-Yo me iba a sentar ahí… - mascullé sin tener la menor delicadeza de ocultar mi molestia.

-Pues siéntate en la que sigue… - dijo sin más con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tuvimos una pequeña discusión en voz baja, en donde me insistía que él ya estaba sentado y no se movería.

Al final quedé entre Joe y Taichi en la enorme mesa redonda.

La conversación durante la comida fue tan normal que me estaba comenzando a desesperar, brindamos tantas veces por el Doctor Kido que ya la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

Tenía la sensación de que dentro del grupo estaba sobrando.

Mi hermano le contaba a Hikari lo hermoso que era Paris desde la cima de la torre Eiffel y le prometió que en cuanto pudiera, la llevaría con él a conocerla. Era tan obvio que Takeru estaba enamorado… ¿Sería yo tan obvio? Sora y Joe se lanzaban miradas furtivas y por una "extraña razón" se sonrojaban cada vez que sus manos se rozaban "accidentalmente" no era tonto, Sora ya había olvidado a mi mejor amigo… otra pareja enamorada. Kourshirou al estar en medio de los cuatro leía algo desde su celular abstraído de la realidad y lo peor era que a mi costado Taichi parecía empecinado en hacer reír a Mimi y para mi mala suerte, lo conseguía muchas veces.

De vez en cuando, Joe y Sora me incluían en su conversación preguntándome acerca de los conciertos y yo me limitaba a contestar escuetamente, mis oídos estaban concentrados en el moreno y la castaña. Taichi se acercaba demasiado… Mimi se alejaba y eso me producía una alegría interna como no tienen idea.

En medio de la velada, noté que Taichi le entregaba a Mimi una servilleta por debajo de la mesa. Fruncí el ceño ante aquella acción. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? La castaña lo leyó para sí y por más que traté de estirar mi cuello con disimulo no pude saber de qué se trataba, pero por la cara que puso mi amigo cuando ella se lo devolvió no fue nada bueno. Su rostro cambió totalmente desde ese momento en adelante, hablamos de cosas superfluas y también de otras más importantes como que su padre estaba comenzando una empresa de importación y exportación de productos automotrices… si todo iba bien pronto avanzarían a la compra y venta de autos de lujo. Al parecer el señor Yagami había hecho muy buenas inversiones.

Noté que casi no probó bocado de la comida y eso era muy extraño en Taichi que generalmente devoraba todo a su paso. Y algo me decía que tenía que ver con lo que Mimi le había escrito de vuelta en la servilleta.

Ella había volteado y se había unido a Hikari y a Takeru y reía alegre por no sé qué cosas. Su risa me provocaba algo en el estómago que al parecer eran esas cursis mariposas que tanto hablan las niñas de primaria. No pude evitar sentir pena de mi mismo.

Finalizado el encuentro, todos nos despedimos en las afueras del restaurante. Joe se ofreció para llevar a Sora a su casa. Hikari y Takeru desaparecieron a los pocos minutos al igual que Koushirou y quedamos Taichi… yo… y Mimi que tiritaba de frío. Me saqué la chaqueta inmediatamente y cubrí sus hombros ante la mirada iracunda de mi mejor amigo.

Ella me sonrió y yo me di por pagado.

-Es hora que vaya caminando a mi casa, es muy tarde – dijo ella mirándome y supe que tenía que actuar rápido ante ello.

-Yo te acompaño – se pronunció Taichi dejándome con la boca abierta. Yo iba a decir lo mismo.

Le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y afirmó su mano en su hombro. Me quedé impávido viendo la escena, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se despidieron de mí y yo me quedé parado en medio de la acera mientras los observaba alejarse… creo que fue la primera vez que sentí que algo dentro de mí picaba… eran celos.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de dos meses y medio desde la cena y a pesar de que trataba de acercarme a Mimi ella siempre estaba ocupada. La llamé varias veces, como que no quiere la cosa, para saber cómo estaba, pero sus nuestras conversaciones eran cortas y, si bien, sentía que disfrutaba de lo que le contaba… estaba ida.

Y yo me sentía ahogado. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía.

Tomé valor y después de una reunión en el departamento de Koushirou le pedí que habláramos. Salimos al pasillo dejando al resto dentro, Mimi se apoyó en la pared y yo me coloqué frente a ella para tapar el sol de la tarde que en esos momentos le llegaba directo en su rostro.

Se veía hermosa con esos pantalones y esa blusa roja. Y entre más la observaba… más me daba cuenta que estaba jodido. Quisiera saber el momento exacto en el que me enamoré pero no lograba dar con ello.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó clavando sus ojos miel en los míos y yo me sacudí en un escalofrío interno.

-No…

-Entonces… es algo bueno – y sonrió. Y yo me fui a la mierda.

Las palabras las tenía atoradas, me golpeaban la garganta exigiendo salir y si ya llevaba más de dos meses guardándomelas, supuse que ya era hora de dejarlas ser libres.

La tomé por el cuello y vi como sus ojos se alarmaban ante mi tacto.

-Siento algo muy fuerte por ti… Mimi.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la besé. Choqué mis labios contra los de ella y fue exactamente cómo lo imaginé: perfecto. Su boca era suave y sentía que había sido hecha para que yo la besara. Creí que el hecho que no me correspondiera era debido a la sorpresa de mi acto, pero… no fue así.

El beso duró tan solo unos segundos, ya que sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros que me jalaron hacia atrás y lo que le siguió fue un golpe en mi cara. Caí al suelo y alcé la mirada a un Taichi furioso que se interpuso entre Mimi y yo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces besando a mi novia?! – gritó.

¿Su qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-¿Qué?

-Que Mimi es mi novia, idiota.

Lo que siguió fue el reaccionar de mi rabia, mi tristeza y un sinfín de otros sentimientos. Lo golpeé de vuelta y de ahí todo fue una locura. Los demás salieron del departamento a separarnos y después de muchos minutos lo consiguieron.

Antes de irme… supe que llevaban ya dos meses saliendo. Todo inicio el día en el restaurante, cuando él la acompañó a su departamento.

Yo no tenía nada que hacer allí… no necesitaba dos dedos de frente.

Sobraba.

… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido el que la acompañase ese día?...

.

.

Los años pasaron, me refugié en la música, en los conciertos, en los viajes… además el estar acompañado de mi hermano hacia que todo fuese más llevadero.

Pero por una razón inexplicable… no podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Tuve otras mujeres, pero su recuerdo iba y volvía cual boomerang que arrojaba y se devolvía sin clemencia. Le preguntaba a Sora disimuladamente por ella, luego de preguntar por Taichi… y ya había inaugurado su restaurante hace varios meses y le iba muy bien. Llevaba ya 3 años con mi mejor amigo y aunque me doliese ambos eran jodidamente felices, de esas parejas de películas cursis norteamericanas donde los protagonistas se juran amor eterno en la puesta del sol y se piden matrimonio en lugares extravagantes.

Las últimas dos cosas que le dije a Sora antes de colgar fue que en dos semanas terminaría mi gira y que por favor le dijese al idiota de Taichi que no se olvidara de traer el maldito repuesto de mi auto que le vengo pidiendo hace más de 4 meses.

Llamo y llamo al muy imbécil y nunca me contesta.

-Se lo diré… - dijo ella entre risas como si fuese muy divertido. Y para mí de divertido, no tenía nada – de hecho lo voy a llamar ahora, se fue a la playa con Mimi y olvidó pagarme unas facturas.

-Sólo díselo, por favor – suspiré. Quisiera ser yo quien disfrutara de la playa junto a ella.

-Taichi le va a pedir matrimonio… - soltó alegre y yo sentí que el alma se me había ido del cuerpo. Caí sentado en la cama del hotel sin creer lo que había escuchado ¿Se iba a casa con mi chica? – También hay otra noticia, pero tengo estrictamente prohibido contarlo hasta que vuelvan – volvió a reír. Sora debe pensar que después de tres años yo olvidé totalmente a Mimi… después de todo cuando nos juntamos la ignoro y le hablo como quien le habla a un árbol - ¿Yamato? … ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí… Sí… estaba leyendo un correo electrónico que me acaba de llegar de la disquera –mentí.

Hablamos un par de minutos más y corté desganado.

La había perdido definitivamente.

.

.

Cuando llegué al hospital lo primero que vi fue a Hikari desmallado en los brazos de Takeru. Koushirou sollozaba en un rincón tratando de consolar lo que más podía a Sora que lloraba amargamente. Yo sentía una angustia terrible después de haber recibido la llamada de Joe y agradecí como nunca el hecho de que el concierto de la noche anterior hubiese sido en Tokyo, así el viaje a Odaiba fue un mero trámite.

Me acerqué a mis amigos pelirrojos mientras veía que un enfermero tomaba en brazos a Hikari y la llevaba a una camilla. Takeru me miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-¿Dónde están? – susurré con un hilo de voz aguantando yo mismo las lágrimas.

-Los vienen trasladando… Joe viajó hace un par de horas a buscarlos – Sora hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al hablar – Están graves Yamato… están muy graves.

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Yo me senté en la silla más cercana y me tapé la cara con ambas manos antes de dejar salir mis propias lágrimas. Mi mejor amigo y Mimi habían sufrido un horrible accidente cuando volvían de su viaje a la playa.

.

.

No supimos cuántas horas estuvimos todos en vilo esperando alguna noticia en la sala de espera del hospital. Joe había llegado con ellos pero tan solo a él lo vimos pasar, nos dijo que iba a ingresar a operarlos en unos cuantos minutos más ya que Taichi tenía una hemorragia cerebral y Mimi una hemorragia abdominal grave. Lo peor, había perdido a su hijo.

Joe besó a Sora rápidamente y entró corriendo.

Yo me dejé caer en el suelo agarrándome la nuca mientras realizada un vaivén digno de un paciente de hospital mental… mi mente solo repetía que Mimi estuvo embarazada y que había perdido a su hijo.

Ellos iban a formar una familia, ellos tenían algo tan fuerte… algo que yo jamás iba a poder conseguir. Yo seguía sobrando, mi función iba a ser siempre la del mejor amigo y ella la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Debía estar allí siendo un soporte, tenía que olvidarme de ella ahora mismo.

.

.

Mimi salió del coma a los seis días, estuvo dos semanas en tratamiento intensivo y despertó definitivamente un día lunes. Nos reunimos todos y fuimos a verla.

Fue muy fuerte tener que verla tan delgada, demacrada y triste. Traté de subirle el ánimo indicándole que su nuevo corte de cabello la hacía ver como una verdadera rock star. Su leve sonrisa fue todo para mí.

Y me dije a mi mismo que mientras Taichi no despertara iba a tratar de cuidarla y protegerla por todo el tiempo que pudiese. Por ello, cuando supe que los periodistas se enteraron que tanto él como Mimi eran amigos muy cercanos míos y comenzaron a hacer reportajes, crueles reportajes acerca del accidente herví en furia. Sabía que tenía televisión en su cuarto y quise adelantarme llamándola por teléfono y advertirle que no viera las noticias…

-Mimi…

-Hola… - susurró ella al otro lado de la línea y el corazón me latió más rápido de lo que debiese.

-¿Mimi estás viendo las noticias? – hablé de una forma en la que temiese romper.

-No… acabo de despertar.

Respiré abatido, tenía unas ganas enormes de atravesar el teléfono para poder abrazarla.

-Por favor… no veas el noticiero… no sé cómo, pero los periodistas se enteraron de que ustedes son muy buenos amigos míos y están haciendo reportajes todos los días del accidente. No quiero que lo veas. No quiero que eso afecte aún más tu estado de ánimo.

-Yamato… yo…

-llámame si necesitas algo – interrumpí – Estamos todos con ustedes. Suspendí la gira… quiero estar allí cuando salgas… - me quedé callado unos segundos… quería estar con ella cuando saliera, pero sería un maldito imbécil si en mi oración no agregara a mi amigo y su actual pareja– y cuando salga Tai también.

.

.

Supe que iban a desconectar a Taichi dos días antes, Takeru me lo contó ya que Hikari estaba muy nerviosa con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres y necesitaba compartir con alguien esa inquietud.

Desde el día del accidente solo había podido ver a Taichi a través de un vidrio que nos separaba, le pedí millones de veces que despertara, que tenía a Mimi sin comer hace días, que nos tenía a todos preocupados… que por favor despertara y me pegara un buen golpe en la cara ya que no había dejado de pensar en su novia en ningún momento.

Dos días antes de que lo desconectaran para comprobar que podía respirar por sí mismo le pedí a Joe que me dejara entrar a la habitación. Él aceptó indicando que ya no había peligro de infección pero que de todas formas debía vestirme con ropa hospitalaria.

Entre de punta en celeste cielo, tenía olor a alcohol desinfectante en todo el cuerpo y en cuanto tuve a Taichi a centímetros de mi cuerpo me di cuenta lo grave que todo había sido… y de todo lo que podía ser.

Tenía magulladuras en su frente y en la mejilla… tenía su cabeza rapada y una venda gigante le envolvía la cabeza. Era tan extraño no verlo sonriendo y sin su cabello chocolate disparado por todos lados.

-Hey… hermano… te ves pésimo – reí tristemente – voy a tener que llevarte con mi asesor de imagen para que te arregle y así estés decente para tu matrimonio – estiré mi mano y apreté su brazo con delicadeza – Taichi, Mimi no come hace días… tienes que respirar. Tienes que volver con nosotros. Por favor vuelve con nosotros. No tengo un mejor amigo más que tú, si te vas nadie más me va a golpear tan fuerte como tú lo haces… - tomé una gran cantidad de aire para que las lágrimas que me salían en ese momento no interrumpiesen mi hablar – donde quiera que estés en este momento… vuelve. He tenido pensamientos incorrectos para con Mimi y necesito que los saques a punta de golpes, sólo tú sabes cómo hacerme reaccionar cuando estoy equivocado. Por favor vuelve… - me limpié las lágrimas con la tela celeste - …por mientras puedo decirte que la voy a cuidar y a proteger hasta que llegues una vez más.

.

.

Taichi murió un día martes en la mañana… el funeral fue dos días después y despedir a mi mejor amigo para siempre físicamente fue lo más doloroso que alguna vez había sentido. Desprendieron de mi cuerpo de manera brutal una parte importantísima de mi ser.

Y si yo me sentía así… no quería ni imaginar lo que Mimi podía sentir en ese mismo momento.

Todos se habían ido, estaba sola frente a la tumba fresca del moreno. La vi caer de rodillas y comenzar a cantar con un hilo de voz. Su cantar me revolvió el estómago y una punzada de dolor infinito de cruzó.

Esa mujer jamás iba a volver a amar a nadie como amaba a Taichi.

Las nubes que hasta hace un rato amenazaban con dejar caer sus gotas cumplieron y la lluvia inició su caída furiosa, como si también llorara la pérdida.

Me fui acercando despacio reconociendo la canción que salía con amargura desde sus labios y ya al final y sin que yo pudiese evitarlo canté junto a ella. En cuanto escuchó mi voz volteó y pude notar sus profundas ojeras y su rostro desfigurado por la profunda tristeza que la embargaba.

No podía dejarla allí… no podía dejarla sola, menos en ese estado.

-Déjame llevarte a tu departamento…

-Quiero estar sola… puedo tomar un taxi cuando desee irme.

-¿Crees que podrás subirte a un taxi así de mojada?

Nos miramos por largos segundos, yo aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y mentirle por unos segundos para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-El dolor que yo siento no se compara en lo más mínimo al que tu estas padeciendo en estos momentos.

Me acerqué más a ella arrodillándome a su lado, le estiré mi mano para que la tomara y que de esa forma entendiera que no estaba sola, pero ella no se movía por lo que opté por tomar su delgada mano y la atraje hasta mi corazón.

Amaba tanto a esa mujer, que verla en ese estado me rompía por dentro. Por lo que sólo atiné a cantarle de la misma forma en que ella le cantó a Taichi… le canté una estrofa de una de mis primeras canciones que… en el momento que la escribí inconscientemente lo hice pensando en ella.

-Prometí protegerte, quiero protegerte de aquí hasta que tú ya no lo desees más – dije tras terminar de cantar. - -Fui a ver a Taichi…y le prometí que no dejaría que nada te pasara – tomé sus dos manos y las besé con cariño para que entendiera que no estaba sola.

Pero mi actitud le molestó, se levantó ofuscada aun con lágrimas en los ojos que se mezclaban con la lluvia y me dijo la frase que me hizo doler el alma.

-Voy a amar a Taichi hasta el día que muera…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo me desesperé no quería perderla a ella también. Le confesé que la canción la había escrito pensando ella y en ese segundo de detuvo.

-¡no quiero ni puedo reemplazar a Taichi porque es imposible! – sabía que eso no era posible, pero… - -Pero Te amo Mimi… no recuerdo desde cuándo. Te amo y voy a esperar hasta que tu corazón sane… aun así pasen años.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Segunda Parte**_

 _ **.**_

Y la esperé por años…

Me fui de gira y me mantuve así por todo el tiempo que fue posible, pero ya iba a cumplir 30 y esta no era la vida que yo quería para mí para siempre. Quería una familia, quería hijos… muchos hijos… quería a Mimi.

Durante el tiempo que estuve afuera le escribí cada vez que pude y le envié postales de las ciudades que visitaba, pero jamás obtuve respuesta. Sora me dijo que llevaba años en terapia sicológica y siquiátrica, pero que al menos los resultados ya se podían visualizar. Se había volcado a su restaurante y le estaba yendo de maravillas… yo siempre que podía lo nombraba para que la gente lo conociera.

El año que volví, regresé con la idea de dejarla al menos por algún tiempo tranquila… la había hostigado por tanto tiempo que se merecía un descanso de este tipo tan insistente. Volví a ser el tipo frío y distante y para mi sorpresa de esa forma no me rechazaba tanto. Pero no nos hablábamos casi nada ni mucho menos nos llamábamos… muchas veces tuve el teléfono en mi mano con su número allí en la pantalla pero no pude apretar el botón verde.

Y así pasaron cuatro tortuosos años…

Comencé a trabajar en la disquera pero como compositor y para mi gran sorpresa y satisfacción me iba muy bien y el pago era excelente. Cuando se tiene un corazón triste, las canciones tienen más fuerza.

.

.

Ese día sábado me dije a mi mismo que si Mimi me rechazaba, la olvidaría para siempre. Tenía que olvidarla y comenzar mi vida.

La cena en casa de Joe y Sora fue tranquila, nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro y conversamos amenamente, casi como antes. Nos sorprendimos bastante cuando los organizadores nos anunciaron que serían padres.

Debo admitir que sentí bastante envidia, tenía muchas ganas de yo también serlo.

Ya daban las once de la noche cuando Mimi fue la primera en retirarse, alegando cansancio. Se despidió de todos y caminó a la salida. Yo me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar, pretendía irla a dejar a su departamento, pero no me dio oportunidad siquiera.

-Escuché que hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas – dijo Sora en voz baja acercándose a mí con una sonrisa – sería muy romántico, ¿no crees?

.

.

Caminé tras sus pasos cuando noté que se había alejado demasiado y la lluvia de estrellas ya había comenzado. La alcancé después de un par de zancadas y ella volteó… antes de que me dijese algo yo tomé su mano y la apunté al firmamento. Su rostro sorprendido fue todo para mí

-…Lluvia de estrellas… - susurró cual niña.

Me permití acercarme más a ella y pegué mi pecho a su espalda. Estaba nervioso, ella nunca me había permitido estar tan cerca.

-Es hermoso – suspiró alzando su mirada y nuestros ojos se reflejaron mutuamente. Estaba enamorado, seguía enamorado después de tantos años.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Si 4 años no fueron suficientes para ti… dime cuantos años más necesitas, porque puedo esperar a la siguiente lluvia – vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y continué - -Te sigo amando…

Lo que siguió a mi confesión fue, lejos lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, hasta ese momento. Mimi se empinó, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

.

.

No entendía…

Ya no entendía nada…

Un día me llamaba pasábamos la tarde juntos, reíamos… y después podían pasar semanas sin saber de ella. Estaba molesto, esto se tenía que solucionar ahora, así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y emprendí camino a su departamento, sabía que era temprano pero eso me aseguraba que iba a encontrarla.

Sentía rabia, durante el casi año que llevábamos juntos había sido lo más comprensivo con ella… le había dado su espacio, jamás la obligué a intimar conmigo siendo que desde el momento en que me besó lo único que quería era sentirla. Esperé 6 meses para lograr hacerla mi mujer y desde ese momento sentí una envidia inexplicable hacia Taichi que pudo tenerla con él durante 3 años y de una forma tan libre.

A veces sentía que ella, en verdad, jamás lo olvidaría, me topé con una fotografía en la que ambos salían sonriendo escondida entre unas toallas en su armario. Y en ese momento entendí, que lo más probable era que la tuviese todas las noches puesta en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama y que la escondía cuando yo iba. Eso rompía mi corazón, porque hacia todo lo humanamente posible por hacerla feliz.

Pero era tan extraño, estábamos juntos y todo era alegría… el problema radicaba cuando nos alejábamos, ella podía estar sin mi, sin extrañarme, sin llamarme, pero yo me separaba un par de metros de su cuerpo y ya la estaba extrañando como si nunca más la fuese a ver en la vida.

Se lo reproché muchas veces y de su parte solo me decía: "Dame tiempo" "Por favor, entiéndeme".

Creo que la única vez que la sentí mía y solamente mía fue la única vez que lo hicimos sin protección, estábamos embargados por el deseo y me fui dentro de ella sin medir las consecuencias, aunque más tarde me quedé tranquilo… creo que en más de alguna ocasión fui irresponsable en mi juventud y no sucedió nada.

En cuanto llegué a su departamento comencé a llamarla a su celular sin éxito. Me estaba desesperando así que le dejé un mensaje en la grabadora y me metí dentro del ascensor.

Esta vez íbamos a conversar en iba a ser en serio.

.

.

Coloqué a Mimi dentro del auto inconsciente, supe que estaba nervioso hasta la médula del hueso cuando erré más de cinco veces al tratar de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

Estaba embarazada… iba a tener un hijo mío. La alegría inicial se transformó en terror al ver que le corría sangre entremedio de las piernas y segundos después de desplomaba. Dios, tenía que llegar al hospital lo antes posible… Sora me había comentado que antes de quedar esperando a Hiroki había tenido 2 abortos espontáneos. No quería que esta fuese la ocasión.

Conduje tan rápido como la necesidad de llegar sanos y salvos me lo permitía. Llevaba pocas cuadras de salir del edificio cuando marqué a Joe.

-Yamato, ¿Cómo es…?

-Mimi está embarazada – le interrumpí – está sangrando, tuvo fuertes dolores abdominales y… esta inconsciente al lado mío, Joe. Voy camino al hospital… ¡¿dime qué demonios hago?!

-Llévala a urgencias, llamaré para que la atiendan de inmediato – se oía totalmente preocupado – yo salgo ahora, nos vemos en 15 minutos.

.

.

Me detuve a mirar la pieza de los gemelos embobado, siempre quise ser padre y pensar que voy a serlo de dos de una sola vez hace que el pecho se me infle tanto o más como la barriga de Mimi.

Abrí el armario y el olor a ropa de recién nacido me golpeó las narices. Dos hombres… Hiroyuki y Hirohito, habíamos decidido que sus nombres comenzarían con H y como eran gemelos que fuesen nombres parecidos. Quizás más adelante, si tuviésemos uno más, su nombre también comenzaría con esa letra. Tres era un número perfecto.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando divisé un papel al fondo del armario, me agaché para tomarlo y antes de darlo vuelta noté que era una fotografía. Quizás alguna ecografía de los gemelos que…

-Taichi… - dije en voz baja tras dar vuelta la foto.

Taichi me sonreía mientras abrazaba a Mimi, estaban en el antiguo departamento de ella.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al saber que esta fotografía aún existía. Creí que Mimi había superado a mi mejor amigo. Después de todo íbamos a formar una familia.

¿Por qué seguía guardando…o lo peor de todo, _escondiendo_ una fotografía de Taichi?

.

.

Cuando desperté pasadas las cuatro de la mañana noté de inmediato que Mimi no estaba a mi lado.

De seguro no podía dormir, los gemelos se movían como locos en su vientre y la hacían moverse durante toda la noche buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. En verdad la admiraba.

Fui en su búsqueda y no demoré más de 3 minutos en encontrarla sentada en el sillón de la sala con un enorme pote de helado reposando en su abultada panza, me miró con una mezcla entre envidia, celos y amor y yo simplemente reí internamente.

-Tus hijos no me dejan dormir – chilló cual niña pequeña en el momento que me dejé caer junto a ella en el sillón.

Yo enternecido levanté su camisón y me dirigí a los gemelos pidiéndoles que dejaran dormir a su madre o los iba a castigar. En ese momento, me pregunté si iba a tener la autoridad necesaria para realmente castigarlos en el futuro.

Besé a Mimi probando el helado de fresa que desde su boca sabía aún mejor, ya quería que tuviera a los niños y atacar ese cuerpo lo antes posible, no tenía la más mínima intención de respetar la tan nombrada cuarentena. Estaba hirviendo de deseo por dentro.

Traté de calmarme acariciando a mis hijos y recibí unas patadas o manotadas como respuesta.

-En realidad están muy activos – comenté sorprendido – Ahora entiendo que no puedas dormir.

-Ni que lo digas… esta última semana ha sido terrible. Se mueven demasiado, es como si jugaran, o pelearan constantemente… ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme dos y no solo uno?

-No voy a dar explicaciones por ser tan efectivo y rotundo en nuestro primer encuentro sin protección – contesté riendo. En verdad que hasta yo estaba sorprendido. Tuve sexo irresponsablemente siendo más joven y jamás dejé embarazada a ninguna chica… y con Mimi fue inmediato y efectivo en primera instancia.

La miré…estaba callada y muy pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Demoró en contestar y cuando lo hizo su respuesta fue la que nunca esperé.

-Taichi habría dicho eso…

Saberme comparado con Taichi no era molesto… era doloroso, porque en el fondo de mi ser y aunque lo negara constantemente sabía que Mimi lo seguía amando, quizás más que a mí, quizás menos, pero lo amaba.

Y fuere como fuere, era un sentimiento con el que yo no podía competir.

Después de todo, del tiempo juntos, de los hijos que venían en camino de su boca jamás había salido un "Te Amo" hacia mí.

Me levanté con el corazón quebrado y también muy molesto con la situación. Yo era el padre de esos niños, no Taichi. Yo era el que despertaba con Mimi todos los días, no Taichi. ¡No era posible que un recuerdo nos afectara de esta forma!.

Y la necesidad de decirle al fin todo a la cara me embargó de pronto, siempre me había quedado callado, siempre había aceptado… pero ya no más. A medio camino, giré sobre mis talones y me acerqué apuntándola… le dije todo lo que sentía, no me guardé nada, pero cuando ella me habló y remató todo con el "Te Amo" que yo durante tantos años busqué, me deshice.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Te amo… no te vayas. No me dejes… - me pidió y supe que nunca podría hacerlo. No después de tantos años esperándola.

-Jamás – susurré.

.

.

Cuando vi a los gemelos por primera vez supe lo que era ese otro tipo de amor. Ese amor incondicional y extremo. Los tuve en mis brazos y no podía más de orgullo, más al ver que eran mitad míos y mitad de Mimi… sus ojos lo demostraban. Uno color miel, el otro azul. Eran perfectos… tan perfectos e idénticos que me asustaban.

Supe que quería a la madre de ellos más de lo alguna vez creí. Me iba a casar con ella.

.

.

Mimi estaba cansada, le había costado más de una hora hacer dormir a Hiroyuki y a Hirohito, se tiró en la cama boca arriba cerrando los ojos y yo no podía aguantar más. La extrañaba demasiado. Me coloqué sobre ella dándole besos cortos y tiernos en el escote provocando que era sonriera… esa era la señal que buscaba. Volví al ataque y mordí su cuello… subí lentamente hasta llegar a su boca y me embriagué recorriendo los rincones con mi lengua. La temperatura nos subió a ambos y los pocos minutos estábamos desnudos acariciándonos.

-Aún falta Yamato… - gimió al momento que entraba. Debió haber dicho eso antes, aunque si lo hubiese hecho no habría parado. Sabía que faltaban semanas para que la cuarentena acabase, pero yo no aguantaba más y ella tampoco.

-deberíamos usar preservativo…

¿Estaba bromeando? Llevaba más de 5 minutos adentro… no iba a parar por ir en busca de un condón.

-No pasa nada…

.

.

Hideki nació a las 39 semanas y era tan rubio y de ojos azules como yo, pero tenía una mirada traviesa como la de Mimi. Este niño era un Tachikawa con piel de Ishida.

El nacimiento de nuestro tercer hijo me hizo posponer la propuesta de matrimonio por segunda vez.

.

.

Besé a Mimi con tanto desenfreno y desesperación que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ella me detuvo en el momento que yo estaba acomodándome para comenzar a embestir.

Ella no podía estarme haciendo esto… necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

-Yamato… tienes que parar – jadeó quitándose el pelo del rostro – nos tenemos que cuidar. Ya viste lo que pasó con Hideki.

-Fue solo una vez, además quedan 6 días para que acabe la cuarentena. No voy a resistir – dije masajeando sus senos – ya nos pasó una vez… es imposible una segunda.

.

.

El nacimiento de Hayashi fue un soleado día agosto, era igual a Mimi… de cabellos castaños claros y preciosos ojos color miel, vi en su mirada la misma mirada traviesa de Hideki y supe que los niños procreados en cuarentena tienen una mirada que antecede al desastre. Esos dos niños iban a ser las ovejas negras de la familia.

El nacimiento de nuestro cuarto hijo me hizo posponer la propuesta de matrimonio por tercera vez.

.

.

-Yamato… Hideki le va a tirar el cabello a Hayashi.

Yo volteé en el instante preciso del suceso, dejando a los gemelos con la boca abierta ya que les estaba dando comida y la cuchara iba a mitad de camino.

El grito de Hayashi resonó en las paredes y como pude traté de separarlos no sin antes mancharme la camisa con papilla de bebé. Estos niños eran unas ovejas negras ya lo había sentenciado en cuanto nació Hayashi.

Mimi me miró desde el umbral de la puerta sujetándose el vientre. Venían las mellizas en camino, me pregunté una y mil veces qué comía o si eran las vitaminas las que me jugaban en contra para embarazar tan seguido a mi mujer.

-Yo cuido a Hideki y Hayashi – dijo Satoe Tachikawa saliendo de la cocina con dos biberones. Notó a su hija que estaba de pie y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria – Hija, ve a acostarte. El doctor dijo que debías estar en reposo total.

-Mamá me he sentido bien, además me duele la espalda de tanto estar acostada.

-Bueno eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de tener niños como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Tanto yo como Mimi enrojecimos. No era nuestra culpa que cada vez que fallábamos en los métodos de anticoncepción ella quedara embarazada. Cuantas veces escuché decir a Joe que él no se cuidaba o que Sora demoró más de un año en quedar embarazada de su segundo hijo.

.

.

En cuanto vi a Harumi y a Hatsumi me enamoré por segunda vez. Eran las niñas más hermosas de todo el mundo, eran unas castañas exquisitas y afortunadamente no eran idénticas como los gemelos (a los cuales tuve que hacerles marcas con un plumón en la pierna durante años para diferenciarlos). Hatsumi tenía mis ojos azules y Harumi los de Mimi. No cabía en mi pecho tanta felicidad.

-Yamato necesito hablar contigo – Joe se me acercó con semblante preocupado.

Deje a las niñas en sus respectivos cuneros y salí al pasillo con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Mimi, está sangrando mucho – ahora yo me preocupé –Un embarazo más y esto se puede tornar peligroso. Tienes que hacerte una vasectomía, no pueden confiar en sus métodos… porque si no lo has notado, no han funcionado.

-Lo haré, lo haré.

-Yamato, esto es serio.

.

.

-Papá… eso está mal.

Me volví a mirar a Harumi que sentada desde un rincón me observaba pensativa mientras me escuchaba tocar la guitarra. Llevaba componiendo un par de canciones hace horas y ella me acompañaba con paciencia e interrumpía cada vez que algo no le parecía.

Mi hija tenía un oído privilegiado, podía distinguir diferencias en los tonos de los instrumentos musicales que yo en mi vida noté. Tenía solo 4 años y lograba afinar sola la guitarra ante mi miraba estupefacta solo con su oído. Desde que supe de su habilidad le permití acompañarme siempre en el trabajo que me llevaba a casa y desde ese momento supe que ella era demasiado especial.

No es que mis otros hijos no lo fueran, porque si lo eran. Los gemelos se aprendían mis canciones con una habilidad que me asombraba y más de alguna vez me pidieron que los inscribiera en cursos de música, pero sabía que si lo hacía ni Mimi ni yo tendríamos tiempo para irlos a buscar y/o dejar, yo trabajaba de lunes a sábado y Mimi con los 6 quedaba agotada al final del día y volver a pedirle a nuestros padres que nos ayudaran, no lo sentía correcto. Pero sabía que los gemelos tenían talento para el canto. Hideki dibujaba con una destreza que me dejaba sin palabras, Hayashi era un prodigio para el baloncesto, me recordaba mucho a Takeru cuando íbamos en secundaria. Mi pequeña Hatsumi recordaba las recetas de cocina de Mimi y la ayudaba a cocinar como una experta.

Lo tenía todo.

Llegar al departamento y que me recibieran de la forma en la que sólo mis hijos y mi mujer lo hacían, era todo lo siempre quise.

.

.

Los días sábado trabajaba sólo hasta las cinco de la tarde y por ser mi cumpleaños me dejaron irme una hora antes. Durante todo el camino a casa me sentí expectante, nervioso, Mimi todos los años me sorprendía con algo distinto, pero este año yo la sorprendería también. Le iba a pedir matrimonio y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir.

Por lo que cuando abrí la puerta y me recibieron mi hermano, Hikari, Joe, Sora, sus hijos y los míos el corazón me dio una vuelta completa y palpitó lleno de alegría cuando la vi a ella tan hermosa como siempre con el pastel lleno de velas entre sus manos. ¿Qué clase de brujería había echado sobre mí?

-¡3 deseos! – exclamó mi hermano cuando terminaron de cantar- … por favor no pidas más hijos.

¿Más hijos?, tendría mil hijos si todos fueran tan especiales como los que tenía en estos momentos. Mis mellizas abrazando mis piernas, los gemelos y las ovejas negras a mi alrededor… Era jodidamente feliz.

-No me importaría tener más hijos – respondí divertido levantando una ceja a lo que todos respondieron con un "NO".

Miré a Mimi de soslayo y la noté extraña, pero las voces de mis hijos exigiéndome no tener más hermanos me interrumpió la necesidad de preguntarle qué le sucedía.

.

.

-Hideki pintó el adredón de Hayashi… y Hayashi cortó con tijeras toda la ropa de Hideki… no los puedo controlar Yamato. Ambos valen por los gemelos y las mellizas.

Mimi me había resumido la nueva pelea de los huracanes de la casa mientras ordenábamos lo que había quedado desparramado por el salón luego que todos se hubieron ido. En realidad, ellos dos daban trabajo por todos sus demás hermanos. Los gemelos eran tranquilos y qué decir las mellizas, sigo insistiendo que haberlos procreado en cuarentena tuvo algo que ver con su comportamiento.

-Iré a hablar con ellos – dije suspirando dejando unos platos en el lavavajillas.

Mimi me detuvo del brazo y con su otra mano acarició mi mejilla.

-No seas muy duro… son niños después de todo.

-Un par de niños muy peligrosos, algún día van a terminar incendiando la casa.

Ella rio antes de besarme con ternura. Agradecía que en esos momentos las mellizas estuviesen ya acostadas.

Le entregué una última sonrisa y emprendí camino al dormitorio de los hombres.

Tengo que admitir que el hecho de saber que tenía que castigarlos no me agradaba, pero alguien tenía que ser el adulto con mano dura y sabía que Mimi nunca podría serlo. Si fuese por ella, tanto Hideki como Hayashi harían lo que quisiesen sin consecuencias.

Entré al dormitorio y de inmediato los gemelos voltearon en sus respectivas camas a mirar la pared y no sé qué cara habré puesto pero las ovejas negras se acercaron cual cachorros arrepentidos con la cola entre las piernas, quedando a un metro de distancia.

Era el momento de ser el padre que regañaba.

-Su madre me contó lo que sucedió hoy – mi voz les hizo pegar un respingo. No me miraron en ningún momento, su vista estaba clavada en el piso - ¿Creen que estuvo bien lo que hicieron?

-No, papá – respondieron arrepentidos negando con la cabeza. Oh demonios esto me estaba costando más de lo que pensé, siempre me dolía tener que castigarlos.

-¿Merecen estar castigados?

El silencio en el cuarto fue total. Los gemelos no se movieron de sus posiciones y tanto Hideki como Hayashi tampoco lo hicieron.

-Sí… - susurraron ambos sabiendo.

-Ambos están castigados – confirmé y sabía cuál sería su castigo. Algo por lo que ellos sufrirían, pero era la única forma de que aprendieran de una vez por todas a no pelear y provocar destrozos - no más televisión, no más videojuegos durante 2 semanas. ¿Está claro?

Creí ver que los dos hacían un sincronizado puchero y quise retractarme de inmediato. Pero no podía.

-Sí, papá…

.

.

El trabajo, el cumpleaños, los niños… estaba agotado. Me dejé caer en la cama por unos instantes y no me di cuenta cuando caí en un profundo sueño, el cual duró apenas unos 30 minutos, en el corto intertanto de visita a Morfeo me sacudió un sueño de alto contenido erótico que me dejó una molestia en la entrepierna. Mimi no estaba a mi lado así que fui en su búsqueda para calmar mi lujuria.

La encontré en la habitación de las mellizas y la traje conmigo lo más rápido que pude. Parecía preocupada, pero yo estaba hirviendo por lo que le preguntaría después de hacerla mía. La atraje a mi cuerpo colocándola contra el colchón. Que mujer más perfecta, metí mis manos para tocar su piel que aún me causaba escalofríos, la besé con pasión y por varios minutos me dejé llevar… hasta que la cordura me recordó que ambos éramos un peligrosa maquina procreadora de hijos.

De mala gana me separé de ella.

-Tomaste tu anticonceptivo, ¿cierto? ¿No has olvidado ninguno?

 _Por favor di que sí, di que sí._

Demoró demasiado en contestar, por lo que entendí que lo había olvidado. ¡Demonios! Tendría que ir al baño a buscar un preservativo. Me estaba separando de ella cuando me atajó.

-No va a ser necesario – susurró y yo por dentro grité de alegría. Hacer el amor con ese molesto implemento era totalmente desagradable.

-Entonces, ¿Sí la tomaste?

Silencio de nuevo. Algo no estaba bien y me lo confirmó cuando hizo referencia al comentario que Takeru había hecho en el momento en que me debía pedir mis deseos. Los colores se fueron de mi rostro y toda lujuria abandonó mi cuerpo. Mimi estaba embarazada nuevamente. De inmediato las palabras de Joe vinieron a mi mente. Esto era grave y el culpable era yo… Joe me venía insistiendo que me hiciera la vasectomía y yo siempre le echaba la culpa al poco tiempo que tenía.

Estaba feliz, pero horriblemente preocupado.

.

.

Era una niña y elegimos en honor a todos nuestros hijos un nombre que comenzara con H y como ella sí iba a ser la última – estaba oficialmente fuera de las ligas después de realizarme la bendita operación – decidimos colocarle un nombre acorde a lo que era… otra princesa. La última princesa del hogar: Himeko.

Ese día nuestra hija se había portado mal y tenía a Mimi en cama con nauseas, vómitos y dolores en todo el cuerpo. Pedí permiso para retirarme antes del trabajo, aproveché de comprarle margaritas para que perdonara el hecho de haber comprado macarrones franceses. Mis abuelos habían llamado para saber de sus bisnietos y me dijeron que no había nada que aquellos dulces no mejoraran. Pero sabía que Mimi no iba a estar muy de acuerdo, el dulce los volvía hiperquinéticos… bueno en realidad solo a los huracanes. Los demás eran inmunes.

Antes de salir del ascensor llamé a Joe y le pedí que visitar a Mimi. Estaba tan delicada que no me atrevía a llevarla a su consulta hasta que mejorara, él de inmediato accedió y dijo que después de cenar con Sora y los niños iría. Eso me hizo quedar un poco más tranquilo.

Estaba preocupado desde que unos exámenes habían salido alterados, Joe habló de algo llamado preclamsia y entre más busqué del tema en internet más angustia me produjo. Era una enfermedad grave que se producía durante el embarazo y Mimi estaba teniendo todos los síntomas.

Traté de olvidar aquello y cuanto llegué al departamento Hideki y Hayashi me vinieron a recibir… les entregué una margarita a cada uno y les dije que si querían comer macarrones debían realizar un gesto de cariño para con su madre. Ellos salieron corriendo sin esperar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación los gemelos me contaron que habían logrado sacar los acordes de una de mis primeras canciones en el bajo. Yo les conté que estuve todo un mes tratando de componer esa canción y que había sido la primera canción que escribí para Mimi.

-En cuanto tengan la pericia comenzaran a escribir canciones… es un excelente método para alcanzar corazones femeninos rebeldes – les guiñé el ojo y ellos rieron en el momento que entrabamos al dormitorio.

.

.

Desperté con el grito desgarrador de una de mis hijas. Todos lo hicimos.

Hatsumi que dormía sobre mi pecho se asustó de tal manera que comenzó a sollozar, los gemelos me miraron preocupados y los huracanes salieron corriendo del cuarto, mi instinto me golpeó con violencia y antes de que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta les exigí que se quedaran en donde estaban. Me levanté de un salto dejando a Hatsu al cuidado de Hiroyuki (aunque creo que era Hirohito) que la abrazó de inmediato.

Los deje a los cinco dentro y cerré la puerta.

-¡PAPAAAAÁ! – volvió a gritar Haru.

Y en cuanto alcancé la cocina, de donde salió su chillido, pude ver a Mimi en el suelo desmallada. El corazón se me detuvo en ese instante.

No podía perder el control, tenía a mis hijos en el dormitorio y a Harumi llorando en el piso a un lado de su madre.

Llegué a un lado de mi mujer y la volteé mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro, estaba blanca como el papel, pero su piel ardía la mismo tiempo. Me acerqué lo suficiente para comprobar que aún respiraba, era muy débil pero aun lo hacía. Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos, estaba solo… con mis 6 hijos, mi madre ya se había ido. Necesitaba llevar a Mimi al hospital ahora pero, ¿Con quién dejaba a los niños?

El timbre sonó en ese instante.

Joe.

-Haru – le hablé a mi hija lo más tranquilo que pude, pero ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas me hacía dudar de aquello – princesa necesito que vayas a abrir la puerta.

-El prometió que no se la llevaría… - sollozó. Yo no entendí qué quiso decir con eso.

-Hija, por favor. Necesito que abras la puerta… es tu tío Joe, viene a ver a mamá. A curarla.

Eso la hizo reaccionar y sus piececitos se movieron veloces, al fin, en dirección a la entrada. Acurruqué en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi barbilla le rostro de Mimi, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que estar tranquilo, no podía mostrarme exaltado frente a los niños, menos ante Haru que la había descubierto.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Joe llegó corriendo a mi lado empujándome para comprobar el estado de Mimi. Traía todos sus implementos es un bolso. Movió sus manos con pericia y no demoró más de 20 segundos en mirarme turbado.

-Yamato, hay que llevarla a emergencias ahora. Definitivamente es preclamsia… y si no intervenimos de urgencia… ella y la niña…

-Joe… - interrumpí con el corazón en la boca. Haru estaba aferrada a mi pierna llorando y no quería que oyera.

.

.

No pude ir.

Parecía león enjaulado a la espera de mis padres y de los padres de Mimi. Joe se la había llevado por su cuenta, no podía dejar a mis hijos solos ni mucho menos llevármelos conmigo al hospital por lo que en una rápida decisión, decidimos que sería Joe quien se la llevaría rápidamente a urgencia y yo me quedaría esperando la llegada de mis padres y suegros para que cuidasen a los niños.

La espera, no saber de Mimi era tan o más angustiante que ver a mis hijos… estaban sentados en el sillón y cada uno lloraba de una forma distinta. Hideki consolaba a Harumi mientras que uno de mis gemelos abrazaba a Hatsu. Hayashi sollozaba contra un cojín en el rostro y mi otro gemelo respiraba aceleradamente mientras las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas.

 _La preclamsia era una condición tan grave en el embarazo que ponía en riesgo la vida de la madre y del hijo…_ eso había leído. Eso era lo que me tenía los nervios de punta y lo peor de todo era tener que fingir que todo estaba bien para que mis hijos no estuviesen más asustados de lo que ya estaban.

No aguantaron mucho tiempo encerrados como se los pedí y en cuanto salieron del dormitorio vieron a su madre inconsciente en los brazos de Joe que la sacaba velozmente del departamento. Lo peor fue escuchar gritar a Harumi una y otra vez: "que él se la iba a llevar a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera". Al parecer Hatsu entendió su idioma porque se volcó a llorar y de la angustia los demás le siguieron.

No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 _ **Tercera Parte**_

 _ **.**_

Himeko nació de urgencia tras sólo tener 6 meses de gestación. Jamás en mi vida vi algo tan pequeño, en cuanto salió del vientre de Mimi la metieron a una incubadora gigante y la llevaron hasta la sala de cuidado intensivo para recién nacidos. Sus pulmones estaban enfermos debido a la preclamsia de mi castaña y Joe me dijo que existían altas probabilidades de que sufriera de asma crónica, pero que a pesar de todo. Estaba fuera de peligro.

Mimi salió de la sala de operaciones horas después.

Y durante todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado esperando a que abriera sus ojos pude entender lo que ella sintió cuando Taichi estuvo en su lugar. Estaba grave, no era necesario que Joe me lo dijera, el solo hecho de que estuviera en tratamiento intensivo, el mismo lugar donde estuvo después de salir del coma años atrás, me lo confirmaba.

Entendí su dolor, entendí su sufrimiento a través de los años… y entendía que no pudiese olvidarlo. No nunca podría olvidarla si ella me dejase y tampoco dejaría que alguien me lo permitiera.

Estaba en sus zapatos.

.

.

Llegué a casa de madrugada después de estar dos días en el hospital a su lado. Mi madre y Satoe Tachikawa me recibieron con un semblante apagado mientras me contaban que los niños se habían quedado dormidos llorando y preguntando por Mimi. En esos instantes, me sentí el peor padre del mundo por no haber estado con ellos…

Mi madre me ofreció comida, pero yo no sentía hambre… estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir. Solo había vuelto porque tenía 6 hijos a los cuales contener.

Fui hasta el dormitorio para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Iba a ir a ver a mis niños y luego partiría de nuevo al hospital.

Entré al baño y tras prender la luz mis ojos se fueron directo al pequeño cuerpo de Harumi que estaba sentada a un lado de la tina con la cabeza entre las piernas. Su cuerpecito tiritaba y supe de inmediato que estaba llorando. Me acerqué a ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Haru, princesa… - susurré sentándome a su lado. De entre todos ella era la más afectada, después de todo había visto a Mimi caer y perder la conciencia. Y eso para una niña de 4 años era traumatizante – Es muy tarde…

-Se la va a llevar… - lloriqueó y esa frase ya la había escuchado antes. Pero no le había tomado mayor atención – prometió que no se la iba a llevar…

-Hija... ¿De qué estás hablando? - Y fue en el momento en que alzó su pequeño rostro que vi que tenía aferrada una fotografía en su mano derecha y algo redondo y dorado en la izquierda. La respiración se me aceleró y las lágrimas que tanto reprimí en frente de mis hijos, comenzaron a caer - … ¿Dónde encontraste eso? – era la retrato de Taichi con Mimi.

-Papá… tienes que decirle que no lo haga – y me puso en la cara la fotografía apuntando al moreno.

.

.

Me senté en el césped a su lado. La última vez que lo había visitado hacían ya más de 4 meses. Generalmente iba a insultarlo y a reclamarle que necesitaba de vuelta a mi mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo me hacía falta.

Pero nunca pensé que visitaría la tumba de Taichi para pedirle un favor.

-Mimi no mejora, Taichi – comencé a hablar mirando unas flores que tenía puestas sobre la lápida. Estaban frescas y me imaginé que pudo haber sido Hikari quien las dejó – vengo a pedirte… vengo a rogarte que no te la lleves, tengo 7 niños como puedes ver… y una con la que hasta hace un par de días me enteré te encanta hablar con ella. ¿Tan aburrido es del otro lado que vienes a joder por acá? – Pregunté con ironía – durante todos estos años tu recuerdo ha sido la piedra en mi zapato, me he tenido que soportar bastante, estuve bajo el yugo de tu sombra… recibiendo migajas del amor de Mimi por mucho tiempo. Sé que la hiciste feliz, sé que ella te amo y que quizás aún te ame, después de todo no cualquiera sigue guardando la foto de su ex novio ni mucho menos guarda el anillo de compromiso – saqué desde el pequeño bolsillo de mi camisa la alianza dorada – Nuestro amor será eterno, T. Y…. Taichi Yagami – leí – no niego que no lo sea Taichi, pero lo que yo siento por ella es tan o más fuerte de lo que sentiste tú. No te la lleves… hay 7 personas aparte de mí que la necesitan – suspiré refregándome la cara energéticamente con una de mis manos – Vengo por una tregua Yagami, yo te acepto con la condición que tú me aceptes, ya basta de seguir peleando contra tu memoria. Te acepto… quédate, después de todo ambos ganamos… la vas a ver feliz y yo podré estar a su lado.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras furiosas esperando desplegar prontamente una lluvia potente.

-Oh vamos Tai, vengo en son de paz y me quieres mandar agua… ¡no puedo resfriarme!. ¿Esto es en venganza por declararme a Mimi el día de tu funeral? – pregunté molesto y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera evitarlo - …Quisiera que estuvieses aquí para molerte a golpes, idiota, me has hecho la vida de cuadritos… cuando tu estuviste con ella yo no te molesté, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Me levanté cansado, llevaba ya 4 días sin dormir decentemente.

-Este es el trato – dije mirando su tumba – deja a Mimi conmigo, deja seguir haciéndola feliz como lo he hecho durante todos estos años y te prometo que tu recuerdo es bienvenido. Pero también espero de tu parte otra cosa… deja en paz a mi hija. Eres mi amigo… ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo hiciese lo mismo?

Me incliné hacia él… ya era tarde y el horario de visitas de Himeko era extremadamente corto debido a su condición.

La lluvia comenzó a caer levemente a medida que me dirigía hacia la salida. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y en cuanto vi que era Joe no demoré ni un segundo en contestar la llamada.

-¿Joe?

-Yamato… - su voz se oía quebrada y yo que angustié – ven al hospital de inmediato… es Mimi.

.

* * *

 **Si..? No?**

 **Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un ONESHOT de la familia Ishida, esto quiere decir un fic de los 7 hijos de Mimi y Yamato pero más crecidos… tienen todos distintas personalidades y tengo en mente una que otra historia… les interesa? Acepto ideas también :D**

 **Bueno… yéndonos al fic en sí. Yamato estuvo siempre enamorado… ¡¿dónde está ese Yamato en mi vida?!... siento que tuve un Taichi y se me murió T_T**

 **Me encantaría decirles que el próximo es el último, sería genial terminar con 7 capítulos ejaleeee... De hecho eso espero, pero soy tan mentirosa que ni yo me lo creo jajjajajaja**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus mensajes: Mimato Bombon Kou, Taishou, LadyMimato, mariana garcia, Sakura Gonzakez, EstherBea, AmiKarina, aanndie, Gabisss.25, Liz, sakurarika,** **Adrit126**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Espero sus RR's :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL COLOURS AROUND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Desperté con el suave golpetear de la lluvia contra los cristales. Era un sonido relajante y muy acogedor. Giré sobre la cama y noté que él ya no estaba a mi lado. Me apoyé sobre mis codos frotando mis ojos con una de mis manos y comencé a buscarlo._

 _Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y todas las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando entrar una luz casi cegadora, hacía ver el cuarto muy blanco ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?_

 _-Hey… bella durmiente, creí que debía llamar a los paramédicos. Has dormido demasiado…_

 _Taichi me miraba divertido desde la puerta mientras sostenía una caja de cereal que segundos después se la llevó a la boca. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sabiendo que me molestaba que comiera desde la caja… compré los más lindos recipientes para ver si de esa forma cambiaba su actitud, pero fue en vano._

 _-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté levantándome._

 _Mas él no respondió._

 _Salió del dormitorio y yo lo seguí hasta la cocina… saqué desde la nevera un jarrón con jugo de naranja y me bebí 4 vasos sin detenerme. Encontré que el sabor era el más exquisito que había probado. Me dejé servido el quinto y volteé a ver a Taichi que estaba apoyado en el mueble de la cocina americana mirándome de una forma extraña._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –ladeé mi cabeza para tratar observarlo mejor._

 _-Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes, Mimi_

 _¿Qué me quedara? ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Ya no quieres que vayamos? – dejé el vaso de lado y coloqué mis brazos sobre el mismo mueble para luego apoyar mi rostro sobre mis manos._

 _Él sonrió con tristeza._

 _-Me encantaría, pero no puedes venir conmigo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Volvió a quedarse callado. Meditando la respuesta._

 _¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan extraño? Él no era así… habíamos planeado tanto el viaje y ahora a última hora se echa para atrás._

 _-¿Taichi?_

 _-Hay muchas razones por las cuales no debes venir conmigo. Una de ellas es porque hice una promesa, una promesa que voy a cumplir. Quiero que seas feliz, Mimi._

 _Ser feliz… yo era feliz. Era inmensamente feliz._

 _Se quedó callado y pude escuchar como la lluvia comenzaba a menguar. Me tomé mi último vaso de jugo y me dirigí al salón directo al ventanal, algo llamó mi atención… algo brillaba tras el vidrio._

 _-Taichi – lo llamé con una sonrisa pegando mis manos a la ventana – salió el sol y hay un arcoíris gigante… ¡ven a verlo!_

 _Pero él no se movió y respondió desde su lugar._

 _-Lo sé… Estuve desde el comienzo de su nacimiento. Es el arcoíris más hermoso que he visto… hasta hace poco tenía solo 6 colores, pero ya está completo._

 _-Los arcoíris tienen 7 colores, Tai… ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido 6? –cuestioné sin entender._

 _Finalmente él caminó hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó fuerte haciendo chocar su pecho contra mi espalda. Me sostuvo con tanta fuerza que de pronto me inundó una angustia horrible._

 _-Te amo, Mimi – susurró antes de plantarme un beso entre los cabellos –…tienes todos los colores a tu alrededor y no puedo permitirme dejarte estar sin ellos. Conmigo todo sería blanco y tú te mereces un arcoíris._

 _Por una extraña razón no pude responderle que lo amaba… ¿acaso ya no lo sentía?_

 _Nuevamente la angustia._

 _Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio y el sabor amargo del momento me sacudió… esto tenia tinte a despedida. Pero aun sintiéndolo, no había tristeza en mí._

 _Pasaron minutos eternos, observamos el arcoíris sin cruzar una palabra. Yo entre más lo contemplaba más sentía crecer dentro de mí un calor exquisito en mi pecho, estaba enamorada de esos siete colores, sabía que podría estar mi vida entera embobada mirándolos._

 _Taichi se separó de mí finalmente y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Caminó hacia el puerta y tomando el pomo de la misma giró en mi dirección a medida que me entregaba una sonrisa._

 _-Lamento haberte hecho llorar, haberte hecho sufrir… jamás fue mi intención. Te extrañaba… pero ahora sé que estás en las mejores manos – desvió sus ojos chocolate al piso - Te ama mucho más de lo que yo pensé y estoy casi seguro que incluso más que yo… me costó entenderlo, ¿Sabes? Soy muy duro de mollera…pero yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

 _-¿Taichi? - ¿Por qué me decía todo eso?_

 _Giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió._

 _-Gracias… todo ha sido gracias a ti- me dijo._

 _Y desapareció tras ella._

.

.

Fui abriendo los ojos paulatinamente a medida que ladeaba la cabeza a mi izquierda, tenía un revoltijo de recuerdos en mi cabeza… de un sueño. Pestañeé todas las veces que fueron necesarias para poder enfocar bien la imagen que tenía en frente mío. Y en cuanto lo logré, una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y las lágrimas brotaron sin más.

Sobre la ventana de la habitación en la que me encontraba estaba pegado el dibujo de un arcoíris, pintado a mano por las manitos más maravillosas del mundo: mis hijos. Lo sabía… esos eran sus trazos y era su particular forma de pintar. Estaba segura que fue Hideki quien realizó el dibujo en sí y que los demás pintaron sobre él.

Sollocé al traer a mi mente el ultimo recuerdo que tenía en mi cabeza… todos durmiendo juntos en nuestra cama. No recuerdo más… a excepción del sabor cítrico de naranja en mi boca, pero ese recuerdo parecía venir de otro lado.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y de un segundo a otro me golpeó la realidad. Esta sensación de adormecimiento ya la había tenido antes, hace muchos años atrás y era a causa de un potente fármaco, comencé a respirar aceleradamente mientras me trataba de sentar y un dolor punzante en la zona baja de mi estómago me devolvió a mi posición antigua.

Y todos los demás recuerdos llegaron como una ola furiosa.

Me toqué mi vientre y estaba plano. Lloré aún más… no me podía estar pasando esto otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba Himeko? ¿Acaso ella…?

Hice nuevamente el esfuerzo de sentarme, obviando el dolor. El verme nuevamente en un blanco cuarto de hospital me produjo un desasosiego sofocante, solo mermado por el dibujo de mis hijos en el cristal y un enorme bouquet de margaritas en la mesita a mi derecha.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el frio piso tuve que afirmarme de la cama debido a que mis piernas no lograron sostenerme del todo. Quería salir corriendo de allí.

Quería ver a mis niños… quería saber de Himeko… quería…. Quería abrazar a Yamato con tanta fuerza que de solo pensarlo mis músculos se tensaron.

Me separé de la cama y tras dar dos pasos caí al suelo de forma violenta provocando que la intravenosa saliera disparada desde mi brazo. Yo ahogué un gemido de dolor ante aquello, había olvidado cuanto dolía sentir que la aguja saliera desde mi vena de esa forma.

Estaba ya sin fuerzas para levantarme además de atontada y débil por culpa de los tranquilizantes así que me hice un ovillo en el suelo mientras lloraba sin control.

Lloré tanto y con tanto ímpetu que no noté cuando Yamato cruzó la puerta de la habitación sino hasta que sus brazos me rodearon el cuerpo y me jalaron hacia el suyo.

-Despertaste… - sollozó besando mi frente una y otra vez - … Despertaste.

.

Estuve 6 días inconsciente.

Y para mí había sido tan solo como un corto sueño.

Joe pasaba la molesta luz por mis ojos provocando que mis pupilas se contrajeran una y otra vez. Yamato estaba sentado a mi lado y tomaba mi mano con fuerza. Me sentía segura.

-¿Cuándo puedo ver a Himeko, Joe?

Mi hija llevaba la misma cantidad de días que yo estuve fuera, en tratamiento intensivo. Había nacido con menos de 7 meses de gestación y, a pesar de que Yamato y mi amigo me explicaban que estaba bien, mi instinto de madre me decía que había algo que me ocultaban.

-Puedo llevarte con ella en una hora más, primero tengo que hacerte una serie de chequeos y exámenes para confirmar tu estado.

-Ya desperté, estoy bien – dije molesta.

-Mimi, no estás bien… tuviste una nueva hemorragia hace tan solo 2 días y tuve que llamar a todos para que pudieran hacer donación de sangre – la voz del doctor Kido era severa.

Desvié la vista hacia el brazo de Yamato y aún tenía puesto un pequeño vendaje a la altura de la flexura del codo. Él había sido el primero en acudir en cuanto Joe llamó.

-Ella sigue evolucionando muy bien – mi rubio me sonrió – hasta un par de gramos ha ganado en estos días. Es preciosa Mimi, tiene heterocromía como los gemelos, su ojo izquierdo es chocolate y el derecho color caramelo – no pude evitar recordar la tarde en que mis mellizas discutieron por cuál sería el color de ojos de su nueva hermana. Finalmente las dos tuvieron razón.

-¿Están todos bien?... ¿han comido correctamente? – pregunté refiriéndome a mis hijos.

Yamato besó mi frente.

-Están bien, Mimi. Y ahora que estás con nosotros… todo está perfecto.

.

Himeko era demasiado pequeña, tan pequeña que podía caer entre mis dos manos sin problemas. Dormía plácidamente dentro de su incubadora llena de cables extraños y una sonda nasal le abrazaba sus delicadas mejillas. Sólo traía puesto un pañal que a leguas se notaba le quedaba 4 tallas más grande.

Yamato no mintió, era preciosa.

-¿Qué tiene, Yamato? – consulté inquieta. Mi corazón no estaba tranquilo mientras la observaba y no era el hecho de que estuviera en tratamiento intensivo. Su pecho al respirar se alzaba en espasmos intermitentes.

Él me abrazo por sobre el hombro haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la mía.

-Joe pronostica que debido a la preclamsia sufra de problemas respiratorios crónicos – soltó triste y yo me agarré el pecho a medida que las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

-Es mi culpa…

Y claro que era mi culpa. Nuestro amigo insistió en que me cuidara y yo no le tomé el peso al asunto.

-No lo es…no vuelvas a decir eso – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la mía – Nada de lo que ha sucedido es culpa tuya. Al contrario, todo ha sido gracias a ti.

La voz de Taichi diciendo aquella frase me produjo una sacudida interna. Había soñado con él… podía recordar fragmentos… es especial esa frase.

-¿Gracias a mí?

Él asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenemos un arcoíris, Mimi y todo ha sido gracias a ti. Tenemos todos los colores a nuestro alrededor. Lo que tenga Himeko, lo vamos a sobrellevar como sobrellevamos la llegaba de los gemelos, como sobrellevamos a los huracanes destructores y como sobrellevamos a esas dos mellizas perfectas.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y en ese momento supe por qué no pude contestarle a Taichi en mi sueño cuando me dijo que me amaba. Ya no podía… porque yo ya amaba sólo a Yamato.

A él, a mi arcoíris y a nadie más.

.

En cuanto la puerta del departamento se abrió y entré a mi hogar una marea alegre de cabecitas y ojitos de diferentes colores se me vino encima.

Caí arrodillada al suelo y abracé a mis gemelos que fueron los primeros en abalanzarse llorando sobre mí, jamás los había visto llorar después que hubieron crecido, ellos no expresaban sus sentimientos… pero en ese instante me abrazaban y besaban repitiendo que me amaban como nunca. A ellos se abrazaron Hideki y Hayashi y amplié mis brazos para alcanzarlos a ellos también. ¡Como extrañaba a estas bellas ovejas negras! Besé sus mejillas y nuestras lágrimas se mezclaron. Me prometieron una y otra vez que nunca más iban a pelear entre ellos y que desde hoy serían más tranquilos que Hirohito y Hiroyuki juntos. Yo sólo sonreí.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron mis mellizas, maldije el no tener los brazos más largos para apretarlas junto a los demás. Pero sus hermanos entendieron y se hicieron a un lado ahora yendo a abrazar a mi Yamato. Harumi y Hatsumi se colgaron de mi cuello tal cual lo hacían con su padre y me besaron de tal forma que creí que moriría de amor.

-Cumplió… - dijo Haru en mi oído – no te llevó. Te dejó con nosotros, mamá. Cumplió su promesa.

Y yo entendí de lo que hablaba. Entendí todo de inmediato.

-Sí – respondí apretándolas aún más – cumplió su promesa.

.

.

-Mamá, ¿Estás segura que no la cambiaron? Quizás ustedes voltearon y la cambiaron…

Hideki miraba a Himeko como trataba de caminar con la ayuda de los gemelos que la sostenían de cada una de sus manos.

Estábamos en el jardín de nuestro nuevo hogar. Con la llegada de nuestra última hija definitivamente el departamento nos había quedado pequeño, así que Yamato y yo tomamos nuestros ahorros y compramos una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

En ese momento las personas iban y venían, llevaban flores de un lado a otro, ordenaban las mesas con manteles de colores, adornaban con guirnaldas y luces el cielo de la carpa que instalaron cerca de la piscina. Era el día de mi matrimonio y había pedido que no quería nada en color blanco, quería que todo de mil colores.

Mi vestido lo era. Sora había diseñado un vestido de novia tan perfecto con los siete colores del arcoíris que creo que nunca más me lo iba a sacar. Era un vestido entallado hasta la rodilla y tenía escote cuadrado. Era atípico, tal como lo era mi familia, tal como lo era todo en mi vida.

Casarse después de tener 7 hijos lo era.

-Mamá… yo creo, en verdad, en verdad… que la cambiaron y no es nuestra hermana.

Hayashi había llegado a mi lado y con una posición idéntica a la de Hideki miraban a su hermana menor que sonreía a los gemelos con el único diente que tenía en esos momentos.

Y entendía su confusión.

Todos eran rubios o trigueños, en cambio, Himeko tenía el cabello negro azabache y ondulado… como mi padre y su ojo chocolate resaltaba mucho más que el acaramelado. Los más felices con esa extraña mezcla habían sido sus abuelos, mi padre al fin se pudo ver reflejado en su nieta y el señor Ishida infló su pecho orgulloso al ver que uno de sus ojos estaba en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Es 100% por cierto Ishida-Tachikawa – respondió Yamato a mis espaldas. Muy seguro.

Se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un apretado abrazo dejando en mi cuello un casto beso.

-Hey! – se escuchó la voz de Takeru desde el interior de la casa – ¡El novio no puede ver a la novia antes del matrimonio!

-Oblígame – amenazó mi rubio alzándole una ceja y abrazándome con más fuerza.

Yo reí.

-Oye… ¡Esto se ve realmente hermoso! – exclamó Sora asombrada mientras observaba el jardín y la decoración – y el vestido te queda fantástico.

-Eres la mejor diseñadora de Japón, todo lo que haces queda fantástico – dijo Joe tomándola por la cintura.

Comenzamos a platicar mientras los niños corrían a nuestro alrededor.

Hiroki, el hijo mayor de la familia Kido se dejaba abrazar con cara de pocos amigos por Hatsumi. Mi hija cuando abrazaba, era la abrazadora más peligrosa del mundo y ya en un año había cambiado el cuello de Yamato por el del niño de cabello azul. La hermana del Kido, Asuka, jugaba entre los gemelos y para mi sorpresa ella sabía diferenciarlos con una facilidad que me asombraba. No lograba entender cómo sabía, sin equivocarse, cual era Hiroyuki y cual era Hirohito siendo que en esos momentos estaban vestidos y peinados idénticos.

Harumi jugaba con su prima, Umi, y los huracanes. Saltaban la cuerda y extrañamente Haru perdía demasiado seguido en comparación a su prima y era porque Hideki y Hayashi hacían trampa. Les encantaba molestar a su hermana.

-No es que no te quiera se suegro Yamato, pero me preocupa que Hatsu se cuelgue tanto de Hiroki – soltó Joe mirando en dirección de la pareja de niños – y con la fertilidad que tienen ambos, no me imagino a mi hijo con tantos niños ni yo ser abuelo de un equipo de baloncesto.

Todos reímos.

-Pues le cortas las manos… – replicó mi futuro esposo – porque no voy a dejar que nadie, ni quiera tu hijo, toque a mi pequeña.

-Ponle más atención a los gemelos en ese caso – habló Sora desviando nuestros ojos hacia ellos ahora, ambos estaban muy quietos y sonrojados mientras Asuka les ordenaba su corbata con paciencia.

-Oh no… a mi Asuka sus hijos no las van ni a mirar. Tu familia es un peligro Yamato, es la fertilidad caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

Volvimos a reír.

-Mimi, Yamato ya va a ser hora – comentó Hikari con Himeko en sus brazos.

.

Tomé la mano de mi padre y éste me afirmó con fuerza al ver que tiritaba. No podían creerlo casi diez años juntos… siete hijos y estaba nerviosa de pies a cabeza porque lo tenía a pocos metros frente al altar. Era el hombre más guapo del mundo en ese traje oscuro de dos piezas y lo que más resaltaba y que más había adorado fue el detalle de su corbata. Le había pedido a Sora que de la misma tela de mi vestido de 7 colores le hiciera una.

La música comenzó y las mellizas con sus rimbombantes vestidos rosados comenzaron a caminar a pocos pasos de distancia arrojando pétalos de rosas en el camino. Iban sonriendo y cuchicheando como siempre.

Todos se levantaron y cuando llegue al lado de Yamato no pude evitar echar un vistazo a todos.

" _Te vas a casar, vamos a estar todos allí… va a estar Hikari y Takeru , Koushirou … Yamato les dedicará una canción … y te aseguro que estaré con Sora en primera fila"_

A mi mente vinieron las palabras que Joe me había dicho el día que desperté de mi accidente y vi a Taichi por primera vez a través del vidrio.

Mi amigo tenía razón. Estaba en primera fila junto a Sora junto a Takeru y a Hikari y al lado de ella… un asiento vacío.

-Qué después no diga que no lo invitamos y se ponga a cuchichear por las noches con Haru – me susurró Yamato al oído en cuanto tomó mi mano.

El mismo había dicho que ese puesto era de Taichi y que nadie podía sentarse ahí. Hikari fue una de las que más se lo agradeció.

El recuerdo del Taichi se había transformado en un recuerdo indolente. Hablábamos de él con normalidad, no es que hablásemos de él muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacíamos a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba o nos producía el dolor que alguna vez nos afectó.

Harumi nunca más volvió a hablar de él y tampoco jamás la volví a escuchar hablar de él con su hermana.

-Te tomo a ti Yamato Ishida como mi esposo para serte fiel, para acompañarte, para apoyarte en tus sueños, para reír a tu lado, para reconfortarte en momentos de angustia. Y al mismo tiempo, elijo estar a tu lado para poder seguir viendo como nuestro arcoíris crece y para que seas tú el último, el único hombre, que esté en mis pensamientos cuando cierro los ojos al dormir y el primero que quiero ver cuando los abra al amanecer. Porque yo Mimi Tachikawa, desde ahora Mimi Ishida.. – Sonreí colocándole finalmente el anillo en su dedo – Voy a amarte hasta el día en que muera… y después de eso, mucho más aún.

.

Los niños estaban nerviosos y yo igual.

Yamato estaba a pocos minutos de llegar del trabajo y ya todos estábamos en posición expectantes. El amplio sillón estaba lleno de punta en punta con mis siete hijos.

Yo me paseaba en círculos y les repetía una y otra vez que todos habían acordado comprometerse con la causa y que darle aquella noticia a su padre podría ser un ataque al corazón casi seguro.

-Mamá, va a estar muy contento – Hayashi mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-¡Es un hermano más! – Hatsumi levantó sus manos con alegría.

-Uno al que TODOS tendremos que cuidar – los gemelos fueron enfáticos en su oración.

-¡Ya llegó, Ya llego! – Harumi los hizo callar a todos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, casi ni se escuchaban las respiraciones de los 8 presentes en la habitación. Yo sostenía entre mis manos una pequeña caja escondida a mis espaldas. Habíamos acordado entre todos que esa sería la forma en que le informaríamos del nuevo miembro de la familia.

En cuanto Yamato atravesó el pasillo y nos vio a todos en la sala levantó una de sus cejas sin entender.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? – preguntó nervioso mirando a los huracanes.

-¡Mamá te tiene una noticia! – exclamó Hirohito o ¿Hiroyuki?

-¡Es una muy buena, papá! – dijo Hideki sonriendo.

-Sí, papá… - Himeko alzó sus dos manos al cielo contenta.

Yamato dejó tanto las llaves del automóvil como las de la casa sobre un mueble donde descansaban todas las fotografías de la familia, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-¿Mimi?

Yo no dije nada más. Simplemente saqué la caja desde mi espalda y se la extendí tanto o más nerviosa que él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Takeru para tu cumpleaños cuando…? – comencé a hablar pero de su rostro los colores ya se habían ido. Se afirmó del mueble y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso es imposible… - su voz tiritaba – No puedo tener… - miró a los niños y luego a mí – ¡me operé hace ya 2 años! ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó asustado y sin importarle que sus hijos escucharan aquella mala palabra. Yo por dentro reí - ¡Mimi tú no puedes tener más…es peligroso!...

No lo seguí escuchando. Tomé su mano y deposité la caja en palma abierta.

-Esto es inaudito… demandaré a Joe. ¡Es culpa de él! – Continuó hablando enojado mientras destapaba la caja - ¡el mismo me recomendó a su colega!... dijo que era ciento por ciento segur… ¿un collar? – preguntó sosteniendo la argolla entre sus dedos.

Mis hijos rieron al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice. Ya no aguantábamos más tenerlo bajo ese sufrimiento.

-¡Vamos a tener un hermano de cuatro patas! – gritaron las ovejas negras y todos sus hermanos gritaron alegres.

-Tú… - Yamato me apuntaba con el collar ahora sonriendo - … me vas a terminar matando.

-Queríamos que fuera sorpresa… además Takeru dijo en tu último cumpleaños que nos hacía falta sólo una mascota para estar completos.

-¡Pues creí que te referías a otro cumpleaños! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

Me acerqué a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.

-Ya no podemos decir nada… fue tu idea que se pudieran besar cuando estuvieran casados – Escuché decir a Hatsu.

-Ya no importa… ahora es demasiado romántico – suspiró Harumi.

.

-Akita Inu, ¿eh?

Yamato se sentó a mi lado bajo el quitasol de la terraza. Los niños perseguían al perro que se escabullía entre ellos saltando veloz de un lado a otro. Hayashi tomó a Himeko en brazos para que pudiesen correr más rápido.

-Los niños eligieron el nombre Hachi.

-Como el perrito de la película…

Como olvidarlo, vimos la película en el dormitorio y tras finalizada éramos todos un rio de lágrimas. Excepto mi rubio claro, él no iba a llorar por una película de un perro.

-Y porque significa 8. Es el octavo miembro de la familia – le dije apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

Suspiré mirando a mi familia. No habia sido fácil llegar a donde estábamos en ese instante. Sufrí mucho, lloré demasiado. Pero todo tuvo su recompensa.

Si supiera que este iba a ser el final del camino, lo habría recorrido una vez más solo para estar con todos aquellos colores a mi alrededor. Para estar con este hombre que esperó años por mi, para disfrutar a cada uno de ellos.

– Te amo, Yamato.

Y se lo dije una y mil veces.

Porque era lo que sentía…

.

 _Yo fui las gotas de lluvia y él fue el sol y cuando ambos nos juntamos formamos un arcoíris._

.

.

* * *

 **Segunda historia terminada. No hay más!**

 **Terminé en el capítulo 7 yujuuuuuu (Lore-chan comienza a bailar feliz!)**

 **Les gustó?, lo odiaron? No soy mucho de finales felices jajajaja pero este lo merecía. Mimi al fin fue feliz… sniffff T_T**

 **Pobre Yama, casi lo mato de un infarto. Pero todo por una buena causa.**

 **Estoy trabajando en mis otras historias y ya empecé a escribir el OneShot de la continuación de este fic.**

 **Veamos cuanto demoro ;)**

 **Os quiero y os adoro.**

 **Son el sol para mis gotitas de lluvia :P**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
